DigiFusion 01 Special: Taito's Destiny
by Kanius
Summary: AU mini arc based on my original five DigiDestined. A young man named Taito Yagami unites with his colleagues. Their mission is to fend off an incoming invading force sent by the evil tyrant, Burizalor. Read and review! Revision 1.8.08: Chapter 1 revised.
1. Taito's Destiny

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is a property of Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Bird Studios and licensed by Funimation. I am not using DBZ characters but I am basing off the story of the series. Digimon Adventure is a property of Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo and currently licensed by Disney (in the US). Any respective canon characters shown in this story rightfully belong to their original creator and Toei. Exclusive fanon characters (i.e. Taito Yagami, Cyrus, Sara, Mimiru, Leon, Jero and Burizalor) belong to me, the author.

So, without further ado, let the story of Taito Yagami begin!

* * *

Space.

All there was throughout the outside of a planet was empty space with an array of stars and other planets that make up a solar system. Amidst this side of the Digiverse, it was a solar system with many Digital Worlds. This was merely one sector of the vast Digiverse, there were three others.

However, there was a massive flow of activity taking place in the Northern sector.

Floating in the middle of this vast universe was the so-called 'Earth' planet of the Northern Digital Sector. This was the Northern Digital World. Like it's counterparts, it teemed with life forms known as Digimon.

All was well, until now.

-

A massive spaceship was seen floating above this Digital World. A sinister being confined to a small hovercraft glared down at the very planet and faced off what looked like an army of digimon garbed in military armor. Suddenly, a blur of explosive light blitzed through the digimon army with sheer ferocity. The blur stopped and a figure faced off against the creature in the hovercraft.

The figure turned out to be a teenage boy. His hair was similar to the style of Taichi Kamiya's. However, this boy did not wear any pair of goggles over his hair. His chocolate brown narrows arrowed as his orange-tan skin was covered in heavy sweat. His battle attire consisted of sleeveless body armor, black spandex pants, fingerless gloves, and a pair of combat boots. He wore a red headband and there was scar visible over his left eye. The left side of his face was coated with sweat and blood dripping out of a wound on his forehead.

The teen sported a confident smirk on his face and chuckled under his breath. Materializing in his right hand was a beam of white light - which extended out and condensed into a long saber. Gripping his weapon, he prepared to do battle with the sinister creature.

"_**BURIZALOR!!**_" The young man roared out for all - including the creature - to hear.

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his a finger in front of his face and faced the teen with crimson eyes.

"It's over you murderous monster! Your spree of terror ends here! Your army killed my friends and the nearly the entire Digital Knight Council! As their last defense, I won't allow you to destroy the Northern Digital World or even try to destroy the other sectors! Got it? Because I'm going to make you pay for you're sins! I will... _**DIE TRYING!!**_"

The teen's hands tightened around his laser sword. He pressed down so hard that a trickle of blood spilled from his right hand. He ignored the pain and channeled energy from the sword. In an instant, he created a Ki ball in his right hand and tossed it toward the sinister being.

"_**DIE, BURIZALOR!! THIS ONE IS FOR MY COMRADES!!**_"

The energy blast shot forward at the hovercraft and reached closer to the being. If this would hit, this would at least incinerate the evil creature.

However, the creature laughed maniacally as a massive sphere formed at the tip of his finger. The sphere _GREW _with gigantic proportions and easily absorbed the teen's Ki blast.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!"

The being known as Burizalor tossed the 'Ball of Death' toward not just the boy but also for the digimon army themselves. The teen roared out with intensity and horror as his life started to replay through his mind.

**(Play FF7 theme "Aeris' Death")**

_I've failed. I've let down the Digital Knights. However, I died with honor. I never turned my back on my friends just to serve this self-centered monster. The Northern sector is gone. My spirit will live on, Burizalor. I swear someone will overthrow you from your seat and humiliate you. Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors. Burizalor must die. My time... Taito Yagami's time has passed..._

With that, the teen was thrown back by the tremendous force. His body armor and clothing disintegrated from the scorching heat of the 'Ball of Death.' Following his clothing, the young warrior's body was engulfed by the blast. His body buckled while breaking down into fragments of data.

The sphere quickly slammed into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. After that, it exploded as if it were a ticking time bomb. All that was left was a large flash of light.

-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**_

-

The sinister monster witnessed the apocalyptic event and laughed upon at his accomplishment.

All it took was one attack from this icy monster and the Northern Digital World was reduced to planetary rubble.

Nothing remained of the planet.

"_WAHAHAHA!!!_ _THIS IS EXCELLENT!!_ I've reduced it to bits! No more Digital Knights to stand in my way! Now, Machinedramon. Piedmon. Our quality time in the Northern sector has expired! It's time we move on to the Eastern sector! There will shall continue our conquest! No one will ever dare oppose my power!!" _Farewell, Taito Yagami. You can die with the rest of your pitiful comrades. _

As he made his declaration clear and known, Burizalor lowered himself through the open-door roof and descended inside his cockpit. The roof sealed up and the ship soared off into space while entering hyper drive mode.

Watching the tyrant's ship depart into the farthest area of space, the ghostly spirit of Taito Yagami appeared. His face sneered as he glared daggers at the departing ship.

_It's not over yet, Burizalor. Mark my words. It's not over by a long shot until you're dead._

**(End theme)**

* * *

_**Digimon Fusion Zero Remix**_

_**Taito's Destiny**_

_-_

_-_

This unique Digital World stood peacefully in this northern sector of the vast Digiverse. There have been many wars that have conflicted between an evil race of digital beings known as Corrupts and the unification of digi-warriors known as Digital Knights. This on-going struggle has occurred over the past thousands of years. Perhaps even more.

How exactly did the Digital Universe start off? What happened before the rise of digital life forms.

It has been foretold by ancient prophets that the very first computer, known as Atanasoff-Berry Computer, laid down the foundations of this Digiverse in addition to thousands of Digital Worlds. However, the creation did not stop from there. The first patented digital computer called the Electronic Numerical Integrator and Computer, ENIAC, came into realization. Upon its activation, the foundations from ABC were laid out. Thus, the entire Digiverse and the Digital Worlds were created.

It did not end there. Thousands of Digital Worlds started to develop along with the various Earth realities. One by one, each Digital World supported a different sector of Earth. Each Digital World also ran closely parallel to two other unrelated dimensions. One dimension consisted of a power to transform all thoughts and dreams into realities. The other was a 'World of Darkness' where everything considered negative surfaces and is the location of a grim, foreboding ocean that has the ability to make dark thoughts come to life.

Unfortunately, this dream world has yet to be inhabited by any life form. On the other hand, this dark realm became a refuge for many seeking power. Among those were a powerful group of dark creatures with unknown origins.

Each of these Digital Worlds is connected to these two dimensions. They absorb fractions of the dream world's power to make every thought into a reality.

As many years went by, more data bytes from the Earth's Internet was added to this vast universe and the Digital Worlds. Each world's portion of the dream dimension's power starts to give form to these thoughts, dreams, etc. of Earth's human population and merged that with the digital data. As a result, this gave eventual birth to Digimon - the first inhabitants of each Digital World. Eventually, other digital beings came into existence including the Digital Knights.

When harmony comes, tragedy would soon strike. An evil being ripped open the wall known as the _Wall of Fire_. This ancient entity produced many evil beings including a clan of powerful monsters known as the Corrupts. The most powerful and feared of these Corrupts were beings named Mutalior and Burizalor. These monsters were given a massive amount of power from this evil, archaic entity. However, it was Burizalor who was given a chance to experiment with this gift.

Over time, Burizalor's power grew with frightening results. Many Digital Knights attempted to overpower him, but they ultimately fell before the tyrant. However, he was unable to control his form and his power. In order to conserve it, he evolved a weaker but less radical form.

Burizalor sought a conquest for ultimate control of the Digiverse and started a campaign against the Digital Knight Council. He desired power over peace. Tyranny over democracy. Many Corrupts began to gather and form large contingents in support for the tyrant.

The Digital Knights were becoming overwhelmed by Burizalor and his Corrupt followers.

Just as the dark forces were about to take over, the Digital Knights summoned forth Gennai - lead commander of the Knights.

Gennai was requested to call upon five special children from the real world. In order to do so, Gennai opened a digital portal to Tokyo, Japan. One by one, each child was gathered and summoned back to the Digital World of the Northern sector.

Why would an army of trained soldiers need any aid from five inexperienced children? Because the Knights needed them to activate the five ancient digivices that would grant them extraordinary powers.

After many years of training, the five children became experienced enough to do battle with Burizalor's forces. They were successful and defeated the Corrupt army.

The five children were instrumental as their powers successfully defeated the evil force behind the _Wall of Fire_. They had achieved a grand victory and their legend became famed throughout this Digital World. Soon, the other worlds would recognize their accomplishments and their etched in stones.

Enraged by his losses of men, Burizalor attempted to finish off the five original children with his _**Deathball**_ attack. If he had implemented this planet-crushing force, he would have destroyed the entire northern sector's Digital World. Fortunately, the four Holy Beasts united and banished Burizalor back to the dark dimension. The tyrant and the evil presence would then reside there for many years to come. At last, peace was restored to the digital universe. Until now.

Burizalor and Mutalior made an agreement with another evil force to that attempted to break through _Wall of Fire_. This resulted the entire Digiverse to alter along with the many worlds. This threw time out of synch with Earth. This new evil force produced evil digimon. Thus, many evil digimon evolved and formed elites. Among them consisted of those serving under the Buriza Empire: the Nightmare Soldiers, the Dark Masters and the Demon Corps.

Given a second chance to redeem his failure, Burizalor had launched a second campaign. This time he had the full support of every evil digimon created from this second evil being. His armies were advanced and the Digital Knights were forced to do battle once again. The Digital World, of the northern sector, was in danger of being conquered - or possibly destroyed - by Burizalor.

Mutalior, considered Burizalor's father, mysteriously disappeared since Burizalor's second campaign launched. He was never heard from again. He knew that his 'son' would carry out his dream of Digi-universal conquest.

The Digital Knight Council now had one alternative left to counteract the enemy's growing numbers: the five original five Digi-Destined to resume their duties.

This time it would be a war to the finish.

One side must fall.

The entire Northern Digi-Galaxy was at stake and there was no turning back.

Let the wars begin.

* * *

**Digital World-N/Outside of Digital Knight Council Base/19:45 Hours (Military Time)**

"_TAITO!!_" a teenage girl's voice shouted from the distance.

Standing on top of a desolate cliff, 19-year-old Taito Yagami looked out toward the sunset horizon. His chocolate brown eyes shifted as a pre-adult girl came into view. This girl was approximately Taito's height. Her long red hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were red as cherries and there was a bright smile on her youthful face. Her hourglass figure was hidden under a sleeveless armor halter top with a pair of spandex shorts and a pair of white, combat boots.

Taito turned and smiled back to the girl. He walked over toward her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up, Sara?"

Sara smiled as she placed her hand over his. "I was looking all over for you. I was just going to inform you that we have another meeting."

The young man scoffed with annoyance. "Another one? Didn't we just have one just an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but you know how Gennai is. Burizalor's forces have been persistent lately."

"Damn. I don't see why we don't just rush through his army, sneak into his ship and blast that unforgiving bastard to kingdom come," Taito growled as he tightened his fists. "I mean we beat that great evil! I don't see why Burizalor can't be taken down so easily!"

"First of all, that wouldn't be smart, Taito," Sara sighed as she crossed her arms. "Can't you just use your brain for once?"

Taito pretended to collapse and moaned. "It takes too long to strategize! Not to mention it hurts my head! Besides, we've been taking out their armies rather easily."

"That kind of bothers me."

"Huh? How so?" Taito queried.

Sara sighed as she stared at her feet. _I have a bad feeling about what's been happening lately. _She kicked a few pebbles away from her feet. _Burizalor's soldiers have been getting more and more problematic. It's like they're already one or even two steps ahead of us. If only we didn't use up all of our full power to defeat that great evil. Otherwise, anyone of us could have beaten Burizalor on our own. Now, none of us has any hope of matching that monster's power. We're weaker than when we started off a long time ago._

Taito expressed concern for his female colleague and couldn't believe she would be worrying. Taito has always been known to be a confident soldier with a positive frame of mind. Even if he acted on impulse and rarely used his head, he was always the first to confront the enemy head on without any second thought.

"You shouldn't worry, Sara. Their armies can't even touch us. It's Burizalor himself we should worry about, but we'll send that creep packing to the World of Darkness again," he reassured his friend. "We may not be as powerful as we were during our showdown with the great evil but we can work our way up. We will get stronger."

She smiled as her worries started going away. "Yeah. I'm sorry for worrying like you. I've just had these bad vibes recently. Call me crazy but I feel that something catastrophic will occur."

"That's enough out of you. Come on. We have a meeting to attend, right? Let me see that smile, Sara!"

The girl lifted her chin up at Taito and brightened his mood with a comforting smile. Taito felt much better every time Sara would put on that bright smile. This reminded him how much he knows that everything would turn out exactly as he wanted.

If anything had happened to Sara, Taito would be in despair.

No, more like devastated.

Taito and Sara have developed a strong bond ever since Gennai recruited them several years ago. It's been a long while since they've returned to their birth home: Tokyo, Japan.

"If there's anything I really miss, that would be my family," Taito reflected on his memories on Earth. "I wonder how they're doing."

"Same here. It's been many years since then."

"Wait until this war is over, Sara. We'll be reunited with our families again."

Sara nodded in agreement with everything Taito had said. She knew that she could depend on him and his word. Nothing was going to stop them from accomplishing their duties. Once Burizalor falls in defeat, the team would finally be granted their release back to Earth and live normal lives again.

Though that would mean back to school.

Bummer for them.

"C'mon, we're late for that meeting," Sara said as she flew off into the distance.

Taito shouted as he flew off after his girlfriend. "Cheater!"

The pair glided over the desolate landscape and played a little game of tag using their _Bukujutsu _- the flight technique. Just like school children, they tagged one another and raced over toward the main headquarters of the Digital Knight Council headquarters.

Walking outside of the building was another 19-year-old male. This young man had spiky blonde hair, glistening blue eyes, and a combat uniform similar to Taito's. He watched as the pair playfully glided across the skies.

"Those two always act like little kids," the blonde young man snorted as he observed them. "They ought to know we have plenty of work to do. I can't believe how carefree they are. Don't they realize Burizalor is sending a squadron on _Sector-B29_?!"

"Cyrus!" another youthful voice called out

The blonde answered to his own name mentioned. "What is it? I'm out here!"

"Ah! So glad to know you're still on base!"

A shorter figure came walking out from a doorway and stepped in front of Cyrus. The figure was another teenage boy with red, spiked hair and a white, lab outfit. He carried a PDA in his right hand and a small device equipped with a tiny glass shield.

"Leon? What is it?" Cyrus turned his attention toward the red-haired male.

"Just came to inform you that..."

"I know the meeting will start at 20:00 hours," Cyrus answered as he focused his sights toward the skies. "We have only ten minutes left before we meet Gennai at the meeting hall."

"By the way, where are Taito and Sara?"

"They were just playing another game of tag again. Those two will never grow up."

Leon chuckled. "We maybe war heroes, but we're still considered kids."

"Hey, Taito! Sara! We only have ten minutes left! It's time to attend the meeting!" Cyrus exclaimed at the playful couple.

With that, Taito and Sara phased in front of Cyrus as they caught him completely off guard.

"Sorry, we just couldn't resist it!" Taito grinned with delight. "So, ready to get going?"

Cyrus nodded and led the trio through the entranceway.

The meeting was set to begin in ten minutes. Gennai may possibly have news regarding Burizalor's forces attempting to infiltrate the Digital World and the possibly the Digital Knight Council.

"So, where are the others?" Sara inquired as she entered the room.

"They're probably at the meeting hall as we speak," Cyrus replied. "All I know is that we might get another assignment."

"Assignment, eh? I'm getting a little bored beating around Burizalor's wimps he calls soldiers," muttered Taito. "Can't we just infiltrate Burizalor's ship?"

"That would be the motive of an _incompetent_ idiot," Leon remarked. "Besides, we would have to fight through his highest ranked soldiers. And they completely surpass our current strength levels!"

"Yeah. Machinedramon managed to wipe out a group of knights over on Planet Kashia," Cyrus informed the team.

Sara scowled as she slammed her fist on her desk table. "Damn! Isn't Planet Kashia already occupied by Burizalor? I'm sure we can take Machinedramon if we work together."

"Maybe we could," Taito replied. "There's no arguing with that, Cyrus. I'm telling you if we gang up on these guys we can win."

Cyrus couldn't help but agree with Taito - for once. "True. Who knows? Maybe we'll be sent to Planet Kashia."

"We'll know when Gennai tells us," stated Leon.

-

As soon as the four got to their seats, another girl and a blue-haired adult turned around to face them. The girl was wearing a pink battle suit that covered nearly her entire body. Her hair was of a strawberry blonde variety and loose. The older blue-haired male wore a lab coat and a pair of glasses.

"Hey, guys!" the girl chimed, waving happily to her colleagues.

"Hey, Mimiru!" Leon greeted the cheerful girl.

"Ah, I wonder what Gennai has assigned for us. I really hope he'll let us infiltrate Burizalor's ship. I've been waiting to get a shot at that bastard for the longest time," Taito said while yawning.

Rubbing his temples, Cyrus' patience was tested again. "Your arrogance is going to get this team killed one of these days, Taito."

"At least I don't go make a jackass out of myself. Besides, I'm confident we can defeat Burizalor! We'll send that rat packing to the World of Darkness, dark dimension or wherever he came from!"

"You're not thinking straight, Taito!" The blonde male snapped as he directed his hostility toward Taito. "Have you forgotten that this is the same maniac that can destroy a single planet with a tiny blast from his finger? He's a _TYRANT_ for the love of...!"

"And? We stomped his army once and we'll do it again. Yeah, I'll admit the Holy Beasts bailed us out from that jam. But a victory is a victory. That's all that matters," Taito reassured Cyrus. His mood showed optimism as usual.

Sara simply smiled and nodded in agreement with every word that shot out from Taito's mouth. All Cyrus could do was put his hand in front of the teen's face.

_He's not thinking straight. Well, don't come crying to me when you experience death. _Cyrus thought carefully.

"So, what have we managed to calculate, Jero?" Leon asked the older guy.

"So far, nothing. We just discovered a minor epidemic on _Sector B-12_," Jero informed everyone. "But nothing too serious for us geniuses to handle."

"I take it you guys are ready for combat," Leon pointed out.

"Unfortunately, it's during my week off," Mimiru sighed heavily. "I really wanted to know if these new suits would fit. This one's pretty cute. What do you think, Sara?"

"Couldn't you use a little more variety? You're wardrobe is already pink as it is," the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I really wished you would have agreed with me. Maybe I can let you borrow some of my suits. You might like them."

"We'll see after this assignment, ok?"

Mimiru nodded. "Deal."

"Hey, pipe it down you guys! He's coming!" Cyrus said to his team mates.

The five were completely silent as Gennai came walking through the entrance door. Gennai did not look like the old man that he would eventually become. He was fairly young and attractive, which added a certain charm to him. His hair was fairly light brown and in the hairstyle of a Padawan - with a tiny patch of hair tied in a small ponytail. He wore a teal-colored robe with a brown belt tied around the waist. His eyes were a refined blue.

Escorting Gennai were a group of guards. Each Digital Knight gave a full salute to Gennai and quickly took their seats. Gennai waved his hand as an orb materialized in his hand. A detailed map of the entire planet was fully displayed with each sector panned out and highlighted.

"I understand why each of you are here. There is another expected invasion by Burizalor's Special Task Units. Taito. Sara. Mimiru. Leon. Cyrus. I'm sure you five will be able to accept this mission. You are to go in and stall these Special Task Units while we handle Burizalor's elite."

"Yes, sir!" they called out in unison.

"Jero. I want you to tend to the wounded men in the infirmary."

"You got it."

Gennai directed his attention to the five digi-warriors. "Taito Yagami! Cyrus Fujita! Sara Masaki! Leon Shinomori! Mimiru Mitsuo! Good luck and fight at your best, Digi-Destined!" He hollered as he fled through the exit with his guards.

"You heard the man, _ladies_! Let's make this happen!" Taito said to his team mates.

"I hate when he calls us _ladies_," Cyrus muttered with irritation.

_I'm a little disappointed we weren't given an infiltration assignment. One of these days it will be Burizalor and I head to head! I guarantee it before I roll over and die._ Taito thought as he tightened his fists.

* * *

**Burizalor's Spaceship/Main Hall/20:04 Hours**

A large spaceship calmly settled above the massive Digital World. Looking on ominously through a glass window were a pair of devilish, crimson eyes belonging to the tyrant.

Standing in front of a door was a pair of Metal Etemon guards. Behind the door were the private chambers of the head of the dark campaign: Burizalor himself.

The seated warlord appeared to be a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped head. Two, black horns protruded in near 45-degree angles. The large oval-shaped dark blue chitin embedded his forehead. Coming down the sides of his cheeks was rough, scaly purple skin. His arms and tail were also purple and scaly. His tail hung on the side of the hover chair he sat in. It was long and relatively thick in width with the spiked end of the tail being dark blue. The armor he wore was dark blue with brown shoulder padding on the sides, which was the basic uniform worn by the soldiers serving him. The most notable features of his face were fear-inducing red eyes and his lips covered by black 'lipstick.' Though, in his species' case, this lipstick was part of his natural features and he often described as androgynous. However, what he makes up for small size and odd appearance, his power was feared throughout the Digiverse and many have trembled simply by the mere mention of his name.

-

Immediately running across the corridor was Piedmon. He wore green, puffy pants with yellow markings around his thighs. His boots were yellow with curled-up tips around the toe area. Wrapped around his waist was a golden buckle with a heart in the center. He also wore a red shirt with long sleeves and the skull Ace of Spades sigh on both of his shoulders. Strapped on his back were four swords - which referred to as his 'Trump Swords' - as each one had four symbols on each. There was an Ace of Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades. Extending from the back of his shirt are two, wavy blue ribbons. Extending from the top of his head was orange hair. The mask covering the top half of his face was black-and-white. There was a notch around the eye and a red heart symbol on the white half side.

As Piedmon approached the door, the Metal Etemon guards stopped him at his tracks. Piedmon simply confirmed his identification and the guards pressed a button to open the private door.

"Ah, Mr. Piedmon," the tyrant spoke in a low, hissing tone.

"Lord Burizalor. I've come to inform you that our Special Task Forces are preparing for another attack on the Digital Knights Council base."

Burizalor stared at the of his viewing screen. "You're already telling me what I already know. Tell me, Mr. Piedmon. Do you think they will succeed?"

"Well, I have been doubting their chances. They have been unable to defeat those teenage humans. Their power alone has been growing slowly but surely."

"Which means the Task Forces are useless. This is the last time I will ever depend upon them," the tyrant scoffed as he turned and faced the evil jester. "Mr. Piedmon, I will be sending Machinedramon down the next time with a group of elite contingent members."

"Sire, but isn't Machinedramon still conquering lands on Planet Kashia?"

"He can abort his mission. These nuisances are becoming pests. I can't allow their power to grow. I will not let any other power rival mine."

"Sire, nobody can ever rival your strength," Piedmon reassured the warlord.

"You flatter me with such words, Mr. Piedmon. Machinedramon's battle power is currently at 18,000. Each of those children's levels hasn't even exceeded the 10,000 mark. He will slaughter them with ease. I want him to bring me their heads on a stick."

"Oooo such a gruesome and fitting end for those troublesome brats."

"With a power level of nearly 530,000, who could possibly comprehend or even challenge my power in this Digi-Galaxy? I want Gennai to beg for mercy when I have his precious children at my grasp," Burizalor grinned, savoring at the thought of mounting the childrens' heads on his walls. "Their heads would make such nice ornaments to decorate my walls."

The evil one sported a smirk on his face and took a sip of wine from his glass cup.

"It will be a matter of time, Mr. Piedmon. Everyone of those pitiful Digital Knights will die and I shall shatter all hopes of the reemergence of a Legendary Warrior. No fantasy will ever defeat the terror known as **_BURIZALOR!_**"

* * *

**_Next Time_**

**_Visions of the Future_**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I did some cleaning up and re-editing since this story is pretty old. I've even made a few changes to the story. Anyway, I'd like some feedback on what you think of an epic-long story based on the beginnings and Taito Yagami first arriving in the Northern Digi-Galaxy. But, like I said, it will be a long wait until I release it. You'll just have to settle with this mini-saga for now.

Oh and before you ask... The Digital Knights in this story are NOT the Royal Knights. Please, do not get them confused. Thank you.

That's all for now. Please, do send me a review!


	2. Visions of the Future

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storyline to the Bardock Special. However Taito, the other four original Digi-Destined in this fic, and Burizalor are copyrighted characters of me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

17: yawn Ok, so let's get this fic on the road. The second chapter is long over do.

Coral: I hate to admit it, but I actually agree with you for once. You guys were waiting for the next chapter to this mini-series, so without further ado, you've been granted that opportunity. Just a fair warning, this fic will have a very dark theme. So don't expect any light-hearted humor. Enough of my babbling, on with the fic.

* * *

(Digimon Adventure opening theme "Butterfly" plays)

**Visions of the Future**

**N-Digital World. Many miles away from the Digital Knights Base. 23:00 Hours**

The next battle site to be determined between the Digital Knights and Burizalor's special task forces on a desolate landscape. The Knights made sure to keep the battle away from base, in order to preserve their base and prevent enemy infiltration.

Taito and his comrades hid behind canyon walls as they prepared to enter enemy lines. They made sure to suppress their energy levels without being detected by their scouters.

"Ok, guys. You know what to do. Let's not waste any time and lay waste to these guys. They shouldn't be too hard for any of you, right?"

"Don't you worry, Taito. We have this in the bag," Mimiru replied.

"Just don't go overboard and keep you're ego in check," muttered Cyrus. "You nearly got us killed the last time we were given this assignment."

"Don't worry about me. You better watch your own back," replied Taito.

"Here they come you guys," Sara said. "Brace yourselves."

"Don't sweat it. Their power levels are only below 1,000," Leon said while picking up calculations through his custom scouter.

"It's a good thing you've provided us some scouters," Taito said. "All right, on my mark…"

Several Blue Meramon were seen patrolling the territory with laser arm pistols ready to blast any intruder away. Unfortunately, they were unaware that they were about to become ambushed by the Digital Knight's most powerful elite.

**"IKE!"**

**(Play Metallica's "Where Ever They Roam")**

The soldiers turned around to find Taito and his comrades leaping out of hiding. They attempted to draw out their laser arm pistols, but were quickly overwhelmed by the warriors' incredible speed. Taito delivers a devastating elbow smash that completely knocks out one Blue Meramon. Cyrus finished off the other with an enormous energy blast.

"Hey, we rely more on physical attacks rather than through our energy blasts. Remember they have scouters," Leon reminded them.

"It's not like they can pose any threat to us. Those are nothing more than military grunts with little training," Sara said. "Right, Taito?"

"You got that right. This is just my warm up."

"Um, you might want to reconsider," Cyrus replied. "Because you might want to take a look at what's coming down at us."

The group looks up towards the heavens as a swarm of foot soldiers came flying down. One by one, they rained down energy blasts on the teens. They managed to dodge every ki blast and retaliated with their own.

"Ok, next time let's not let our guard down! To hell with this!" Taito exclaimed. "I'm growing sick of those wimps."

With that said, Taito puts his hands out together and releases energy beam that takes the shape of a spiral. He concentrates on beam fluently. As soon as he did so, he snaps his fingers and separates the beam into many energy blasts. Each foot soldier took a full blast and was completely disintegrated. The leader turns to face his comrades and shrugs his shoulders.

**(Theme ends)**

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone too easy on them."

"Too easy! Dude, you pretty much wasted one unit!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Next time, why not let us have some fun. If you keep this up, I can't imagine how much you're ego will grow."

"At least I have some self-esteem," said Taito. "You're always worrying about me. Why don't you just butt out and let me handle this? Gennai never even appointed you to be the leader."

"Yeah, but at least I take my work seriously. You play around way too much. You're carelessness is going to get us killed, Taito. Understand that!"

"You guys! Please, let's not get into this again," Sara pleaded. "Besides, we have to clear this entire sector of all enemy troops."

"Sara, just give it up. You'll never get it through those boys and their thick heads," Mimiru said. "Thank god Leon isn't like them. Right, Leon?"

"Um, well… Yeah. At least I think strategically."

"Another reason why I like you so much," she teased him.

Suddenly, Leon's scouter was picking up another energy level and it was coming from a small number of individuals. He turns and finds a gang of digimon heading their direction.

"You guys! We have company!" Leon said. "These guys don't seem to be associated with Burizalor's task forces, but they have high power levels."

"What are their readings?" Taito asked.

Leon scanned the readings of the digimons' power levels and received an exact calculation. He let out a relieved gasp and looks over to this team.

"Each of them has an equal power level of 2,300."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for us," Taito said. "Though I might be worried for you two. Sara. Mimiru. Watch yourselves and don't let your guards down."

"Right!" Sara responded. "We won't let these guys overwhelm us."

As soon as the team turned to face the digimon, they had expected an all out assault. However, much to their dismay, these digimon stopped at their tracks and stared down the team. Taito decided to end the silence by speaking up.

"Who are you guys? You don't seem to be associated with Burizalor's forces. In fact, you're not wearing their military uniforms."

"Taito, they could be spies and under disguise," Sara said. "We just can't trust anyone."

"I know that, but these guys just don't see too bad."

"What my friend is trying to say is what are you doing here. This area is under attack by Burizalor's forces," replied Cyrus. "It would be in you're best interest to leave this area at once."

Suddenly, the digimon merely chuckled and stood their ground. Cyrus did not know what to make of this. Taito had seen enough and steps in front of the digimon.

"Look, guys. It's time you make you're leave. We don't need reinforcements. Go tell Gennai that we're handling the situation just fine."

"Who said we were sent by Gennai and who ever said we were here to aid you?" one of the digimon spoke up. "We're Gyrogsmon, wanderer digimon. It's because of you're irresponsible tactics that destroyed our home land."

"Huh? We destroyed you're homeland?" Mimiru asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play innocent with us, bitch! You are also at fault. All of you are at fault for the destruction of our homeland!"

"Hey! There must be some misunderstanding. We don't remember destroying any digimon homes. We respect the territories of every digimon we co-exist with. It's against our code to take the lives of the innocent."

"Maybe you ought to reconsider. You humans with you're honor codes make my retch. You might as well take everything we sacrificed our lives for and take a unforgiving piss on it. It is because of you that our families were slaughtered."

"Look, you have to understand that this planet has been under attack by Burizalor for years. If anything you should blame that monster! He cares for nothing but his selfish greed," Leon said.

"Greed? Ironic how you bring that up, human. You humans are the embodiment of greed and power. We sense you're powers and they are growing unexceptionally. But in due time, each of you will start to crave for more desirable power. Then comes betrayal and eventually you will attempt to kill each other. It's in a human's nature."

"How would you know about us humans?" Taito said.

"We've seen clan members from the Digital Knights turn rogue and attempt to murder their former comrades. They were greedy for power. Digital and organic humans share that common goal. They are no left from each other. That is another motivation for us digimon to hate you humans. You will seek to overthrow our empires to expand you're own territory. Haven't you already poisoned you're planet enough? Well, we won't allow you to spread you're poison on our world. It's time for you to pay for you're sins. Fight us humans and show us this incredible gift you call power! Demonstrate and prove your worth!"

As soon as the clans leader said that, he throws off his cloak to reveal himself as a bipedal digimon with reptilian gray skin and yellow snake-like eyes. His attire included a white long-sleeve with a belt buckle, brown boots and red gloves. The others unveiled themselves and they each looked as similar as the leader.

Taito jumps back and gets into a battle stance. His comrades were standing at his side with their guards up. The Gyrogsmon faced off against their new adversaries.

"Yes, it was you that destroyed our homeland. We witnessed a battle that took place between you and the special task forces. Unfortunately, you should have picked a different location to settle you're differences. You sent an array of blasts that destroyed our homes and slaughtered our fellow villagers. Everything we worked hard to perfect has been reduced to ashes. We will honor our fallen families by taking you're heads!"

"That's it. If we can't settle this, then you leave us no choice. Whether you're with Burizalor or not, it doesn't make a difference," Taito. said. "You should never challenge us. We're sorry about the loss of you're people. But I have no regrets. You want to kill us, then you can try. However, you're going to be on the wrong end of the whipping stick. All right, everyone! Attack!"

"In the name of our forefathers, we will honor them by slaughtering you!" the clans leader exclaimed.

**(Play Final Fantasy X (or VII) battle Theme)**

The two groups let out battle cries as they collided with one another. Taito leaps up and rushes out to attack the clans leader. The two warriors traded blows and kept up with each other's speed. Taito was quite surprised by the amount of ferocity the clans leader was putting up.

"Damn, you're good!" Taito said. "But you'll need more than speed to beat me in a head on fight."

"Heh, you'll be surprised."

The clans leader quickly phases out and reappears behind Taito. The digimon attempted to deliver a clubbing blow to the teen's back, but Taito quickly catches his arm. Taito lets out another battle cry and tosses the Gyrogsmon down with a slam.

Elsewhere, Cyrus flies up in pursuit of another one of the Gyrogsmon. The digimon fired away an array of blasts. Cyrus was able to divert every blast by forming an energy field around his body. The digimon collides with Cyrus and throws out several punches. The blonde-haired teen dodges every blow and retaliates with a blast. The digimon is sent tumbling down towards the ground below.

"Man, are they really out for our blood? We should be working together in overthrowing Burizalor!" Cyrus calls out. "I wonder how everyone else is holding up."

Sara executes several somersault flips as two Gyrogsmon were quickly overwhelmed by the female's incredible speed. Sara quickly phases out and reappears behind the digimon. She cups her hands together and unleashes a blast that penetrates through the digimon's gut.

"You bitch! You killed my brother!" the other Gyrogsmon screams.

"I'm sorry, but you guys retaliated against us in the first place. If you don't want to resolve things peacefully, then you leave me no choice. I won't hold back."

"Die!"

Sara simply leaps away to the right hand side and leaves the digimon punching nothing but air. The Gyrogsmon turns and is faced with a palm held in front of his face. Within a moment, Sara unleashes a massive blast that engulfs the digimon completely and reduces him into ashes.

"I'd hate having to resort to that. Mimiru, need any help?"

"Are you kidding me!"

Mimiru was having her way with a Gyrogsmon and dodged every blow. The girl simply leaps into mid-air and comes down with a devastating dropkick to his face. The digimon lands face first and retaliates with a blast. Unfortunately, Mimiru saw it coming and slaps the energy blast away.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady."

"You wench! My sons are dead!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. No I really am."

**"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!"**

The Gyrogsmon leaps up and throws out a fist. It collides with Mimiru's face and sends her tumbling back. The digimon started panting heavily as he prepared to incinerate her. Mimiru turns and faces the Gyrogsmon. She felt little to no pain from the weakened blow. Mimiru notices a trickle of blood pouring from her lip. She growls angrily and flies over towards the Gyrogsmon.

**"NEVER! EVER! HIT A LADY! NOW DIE!"**

With that said, Mimiru creates two energy balls in both of her hands and puts them together. She combines the blasts into one massive sphere and hurls it towards the Gyrogsmon. The digimon was caught by the blast and was disintegrated by the infuriated teen.

"Bastard… I was just about to show you sympathy…"

Leon dodges every blast delivered from the Gyrogsmon and phases out. The digimon were caught completely off guard, but they soon felt a presence reappearing above them. Leon grabs both of their heads and smashes their faces against one another. The digimon fall down with their faces completely caved in.

**(Theme ends)**

"Taito! We just eliminated all of them! I take it you have the leader?" Leon calls out.

"We're down with their ring leader. So, are you ready to surrender yet?"

"Never! Not until I kill you by my own hand!"

"Stubborn ass. I'm fed up with this shit!" Taito exclaimed. "Now, you're going bye bye!"

Unfortunately, the Gyrogsmon saw this coming and quickly phases out from Taito's attempted blast. Taito was caught completely off guard as the digimon appears behind Taito and rams his finger through the teen's head and implants something into his brain. Taito thrashes and blasts the digimon back. Sara rushes over to tend to Taito and noticed a wound on the back of Taito's head.

"Oh my god! I think he planted something in you're head, Taito!"

"What the hell did you do to me? Answer me now!"

**(Play Sephiroth's dark FFVII theme)**

As soon as he said that, the Gyrogsmon simply chuckled and faces him. Taito was becoming very irritated by the digimon's laughs.

"This is my last resort to extracting my revenge on you, human. You see I did not plant anything in your head. However, I gave you a gift. Consider it a token of honor."

"Token of honor?"

"Now you have been given the gift to foresee every event that takes place in the future. Before you're very eyes, you will see everything that revolves around you're faiths."

"Our faiths and what do you mean I can foresee everything in the future? Enlighten me!"

"You will know in due time. Now you will bear witness you're own destruction just as we were forced to witness our kind get wiped out by you're irresponsibility. You humans will pay dearly for your sins. In the end, I will die happy and you will perish. Do you hear me? You will perish. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Suddenly, Taito's head started to pulsate and he screamed in tremendous agony. The crew grouped around their leader and attempted to restrain him. Taito had no control of his own body and held his head. He was now beginning to vision images of future events, including the destruction of a planet and an image of a young boy with an Agumon.

"What is this! Is this some sort of trick!"

"Now you see the future, my boy? All you can do now is wallow in self pity. You're deaths will ensure that we have been avenged. You better make these last few days of you're life count, because destiny has chosen death for you."

As soon as the Gyrogsmon finished, he continued laughing maniacally. This merely angered Taito as the boy leaps to his feet and sends a massive ki blast. The blast slammed into the digimon as his laughter faded away along with his body.

**(Theme ends)**

"That will teach you, bastard… Uh… My head…"

"Taito! Hang in there! We're going to take you back to headquarters to get examined," Cyrus said.

"I'm fine… Heh, don't worry about me…"

"Don't worry about you! He drove his finger through you're head! What isn't there to worry about!" Sara screamed. "C'mon, you need medical attention."

"Oh, then allow us to assist you," a robotic voice bellows out. "Who would have thought that I would run across you again?"

As soon as the crew turned around, they were surrounded by group of Black Rapidmon and Blue Meramon. The soldiers stepped aside as they allowed a massive, cybernetic being walking by. The monster turned out to be a walking, cybernetic beast with two mammoth-sized cannons on it's back and his arms were equipped with claws.

"Machinedramon!" the teenagers exclaimed in unison.

"Hello there, humans. It's been a while. I see you're illustrious leader was struck down by a villager with a weak power level. How the mighty have fallen?"

"That's no concern of yours, Machinedramon! You might have a power level of 18,000, but you'll need more than you're minions to take us out," Cyrus said.

"That's right. We're like boomerangs. We just keep coming back," Mimiru replied. "So, why don't you give us you're best shot?"

"Hmmm, Taito's power level is at 4,000. Sara's level is currently at 3,000. Cyrus is at 3,800. Mimiru is at 2,500 and Leon's level stands at 2,700. Ha, foolish girl. My best shot would kill you, but since you insist. I'll make it as painful as I can."

"All right, guys! Fire him with everything you've got!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Go! Now!"

The crew responded by firing away every single ki blast that they could muster. However, Machinedramon took the blasts head on and readied his cannon. Taito stopped firing and fell to the ground.

"Taito! Oh no, not again! You have to get up! I don't think we'll hold him off much longer!" Sara cries out.

"That's right. Now prepare to be sent to oblivion! Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon cries out.

As soon as Machinedramon charged up his cannon blasts, they flew straight for the crew. They tried to avoid the blast, but failed to do so. They were sent flying back along with the blasts. Taito looks on and watches as everything fades to white.

_"Is this the end? I can't believe it had to come to an end like this… Oh well… At least I died trying… What were those images? They are from the future? Why was I given this gift? Why me? Why not Cyrus or Sara for that matter? Will I serve a purpose? Was I meant to die in the end? Well, it doesn't really matter now. I've already been killed… Now I can finally rest…" _

**_"Now you will bear witness you're own destruction just as we were forced to witness our kind get wiped out by you're irresponsibility. You humans will pay dearly for your sins. In the end, I will die happy and you will perish. Do you hear me? You will perish. Ha. Ha. Ha."_**

_"That digimon… Is he right?" _

**_"Now you see the future, my boy? All you can do now is wallow in self pity. You're deaths will ensure that we have been avenged. You better make these last few days of you're life count, because destiny has chosen death for you."_**

_"Just let me rest… I'm already dead, you fool…"_

**"Taito! Wake up… Taito, can you hear me? Taito?"**

_"Sara? Is that you? Are you dead, too? No, you couldn't be... Are we gone from this world? Maybe you can provide those answers… Maybe this was just a dream…"_

* * *

**Digital Knights Medical Facility: 10:00 Hours**

After a long sleep, Taito found himself waking up from his medical bed and looks around. He realizes that he just had a wild dream and was taken into the medical facility. But, how did he manage to survive Machinedramon's Giga Cannon blast?

"But I thought I died…"

"Just be glad that Gennai was able to find us after Machinedramon left," a girl's voice spoke up.

Taito turns around and finds Sara sitting on a chair next to his resting bed. The mid-adult boy was more than happy to see the beautiful red head again and threw his arms around her.

"Sara! Thank god we're still alive!"

"Shh, you need to get some rest now."

"I thought Machinedramon finished us off that time. Hell, I even thought I was a goner."

"I guess we were given another chance to live this time around. We're just lucky kids."

"That digimon… That gift… He told me I can now foresee the future and our fates."

"Oh? What did you see?"

"Well, you're going to call me crazy when I tell you this, but…"

Sara placed her hands over Taito's arm and nodded. She then plants a kiss on his cheek, which really made the boy's day.

"It's okay. You can tell me everything."

"Well, ok… I know I can trust you, but keep this to yourself."

"I promise."

With that said, Taito goes on to explain the visions he had seen, including the images of a boy with an Agumon and the Digital World being destroyed. Sara was a loss for words after what Taito had told her.

"I can't believe it. So these visions are telling you that Burizalor is going to destroy this planet in a matter of days by himself?"

"Yeah. We have to warn everyone somehow."

"How can they believe you? They'll think you're insane."

"There is no other alternative. Since the task forces failed to take us out, then Burizalor has probably decided to take measures to his own hands. There's no way we'll defend the planet against an assault by that maniac. His power exceeds our entire armies!"

"But we have to try, Taito. If we want to save this planet, we will have to tell everyone about Burizalor's attack."

"You're right. We'll do it right away."

"First, you will need you're rest. You have a pretty deep injury to you're head."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Believe me. They had to put staples to the back of you're head to prevent anymore blood from spewing out. It's a miracle you're even alive."

"You know. Call me crazy but after every battle we've been involved in, our power and strength increases."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. No wonder those task forces have been too easy for us," Sara giggled. "At this rate, we'll probably exceed Machinedramon's power level."

"I hope so. That bastard is really asking for it."

"For now, you need to get some rest. Want me to get you anything from the cafeteria?"

"Maybe some spaghetti and meatballs. Make sure it's light on the sauce."

"You got it."

Sara gets up from her chair and walks out the door. She turns and accidentally bumps into Cyrus. The young man picked up his file work from the floor and apologized.

"Sorry, Sara. I didn't even see you coming."

"Hey, how are Mimiru and Leon doing?"

"They're recuperating but they'll be fine. We're all lucky to be alive."

"You're telling me. Well, I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok, then."

Cyrus turns away and rushes over towards an empty closet. He locks the door and pulls out a communication device. He turns it on and types in his password.

"Sending transmission to the mother ship. Come in, Lord Burialor. This is secret agent Cyrus speaking."

As soon as he announced his code name, the evil warlord responded to his message through the COM device.

**(Play Naraku OST theme)**

_"Ah, it's nice to know that you're doing fine, Agent Cyrus. Did Machinedramon give you a hard time?"_

"More like nearly killed me. You need to restrain some order on that maniac. Anyway, I have regretted to inform you that I've uploaded a virus into their mainframe. Their defense systems will go offline. The barrier shields to prevent you're ship from orbiting the planet will be down. You'll be allowed to launch any form of attack, my lord."

_"Ah, this is the news I've been wanting to hear. Excellent work, Agent Cyrus. Soon I'll lay waste to this wretched planet and you will be given position as my top commander. However, there is another assignment I have for you."_

"What is it you require of me?"

_"I want you to eliminate you're now former comrades. Their powers are growing stronger and stronger by every battle they participate in. My forces have been dwindling because of those retched teenagers. I take it you will handle that assignment well."_

"Yes, sire."

_"So, can you kill them?"_

"Yes."

_"Every last one of them?"_

"Yes, Lord Burizalor."

_"Will you do it in the name of everything I represent?"_

"Affirmative, Lord Burizalor. I shall bath in the pool of their own blood."

_"Excellent. I expect a full report within the next two days. Once they've been eliminated, then this planet will be reduced to space dust. This is Burizalor out."_

Cyrus puts his COM device into his coat pocket and a sinister grin forms on his face.

**(End theme)**

A traitor has exposed himself amongst the Digital Knight rankings. Will he carry out Burizalor's wishes and execute everyone last of his former team mates? And what about Taito's visions? Can he foresee the traitor that lurks in their rankings?

**(Preview)**

Tai: Hey, everyone! You won't believe what's going to happen on the next chapter. We've just found out that Cyrus is really a spy for Burizalor and has been ordered to kill his own friends. What a backstabbing punk! Anyway, he asks that Sara, Leon and Mimiru be deployed to the planet known as Shiekh. Little do they know that Cyrus has informed Machinedramon to arrive on that very same planet.

Sora: With Machinedramon lurking, Cyrus is luring them into a trap! Can Taito recover from his injuries and fly out to save his comrades? Or will they finally meet death just as the Gyrogsmon had hoped?

Tai: The next chapter will be entitled…

**Cyrus, the Unforgivable Traitor! Save Your Friends, Taito!**

* * *

Coral: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was short, but you guys were waiting for the second chapter. The third chapter will be longer and will begin the trend of angst. So if you're weak-hearted, then the next chapter really isn't meant for you.

17: Forget everything she just informed you. If you're really weak of heart, then I recommend you reading it! Ha, I'm so evil! ;)

Coral: That's all for tonight. Hopefully we'll get to see the next chapter to Taito's Destiny sooner. Until then, peace!


	3. Cyrus, the Unforgivable Traitor! Save Yo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storyline to the Bardock Special. However Taito, the other four original Digi-Destined in this fic, and Burizalor are copyrighted characters of me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Coral: Aloha, everyone! We're back with another exciting edition of Taito's Destiny! I know we've all been waiting to see how Cyrus will ultimately betray his friends. I can't believe that bastard was in it with Burizalor! . Makes me mad! Anyway, here's the third chapter and I hope you won't be disappointed! Enjoy! ^^ 

****************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure opening theme "Butterfly" plays] 

**Cyrus, the Unforgivable Traitor! Save Your Friends, Taito!**

**N-Digital World. The Digital Knights Main Base. 12:00 Hours**

Gennai had gathered another meeting with his men and were discussing the matters concerning Machinedramon's sneak attack on the planet. Taito and his friends were still recuperating from their injuries. Though, it seemed Cyrus was in less critical condition than the others. He stood by the doorway and listened to everything Gennai preached on about. 

_"Soon, it will be time to waste these vermin and bring their heads to Lord Burizalor,"_ Cyrus thought to himself. 

"Hey, Cyrus!" a girl's voice calls out. 

The blond-haired teen turns to find Mimiru with a bandage around her right arm. There were some bruises that covered parts of her face and a trickle of blood coming down her nose. She was in terrible condition from the assault inflicted by Machinedramon. She was surprised that Cyrus received minor injuries. 

"Cyrus. You don't have a single bruise on you." 

"Maybe I was just lucky I guess." 

"Yeah, you're lucky. By the way, I just came from the infirmary and the doctors told me that Leon will be back on his feet in no time." 

"That's great. What about Taito?" 

"He's still resting. He took it the worst. I doubt he'll be taking part in any missions for the next week or so. He's being placed into a healing chamber as we speak." 

"I see. That's too bad. Then again, this is what he gets for being so damn reckless. Don't you agree, Mimiru?" 

"Well, I…" 

"I said, do you agree or not? I expect an answer from you, Mimiru." 

"Yeah. You're right. He can be so reckless. After all, he did mouth off towards Machinedramon. If he hadn't done so, we would have been better off and not in bad condition. I wish I could slap some sense into that idiot." 

"That's the spirit, Mimiru. Take no prisoners!" 

The teenage girl smiled triumphantly with her hands on her hips. The two were starting to catch on with everything Gennai was speaking about. 

"By the way, did you see the newly arrived digi-eggs?" Mimiru asked. 

"Newly shipped digi-eggs? Explain." 

"They just came in today and I overheard something about crests. Eight crest to be exact. They are said to be top secret and even we are not allowed to find out." 

"So, how did you get this information?" 

"Sara told me. Remember she works part time with handling shipments. She was telling me that these digi-eggs and crests would be preserved for eight individual inheritors. That's the only information I was able to get out of her." 

"Eight special inheritors? Digi-eggs? Crests? Interesting. I never knew anything of this sort. I wonder how Gennai will handle this." 

"We should be more worried about the next assignment Gennai will assign for us. There's no telling where Burizalor will send Machinedramon. Even as a unit, we were unable to defend ourselves." 

"Yes. His power level is currently over 18,000 and it continues to grow to this very day. We better not let our guards down." 

"Right." 

_"Unfortunately for you my dead, you're not going to remember anything after we've disposed of you. You'll be dead,"_ Cyrus thought. 

Sara came walking out from a corridor and noticed her two friends standing at a doorway. She approaches them and noticed that Gennai was still giving a speech involving current matters. 

"What's up guys? Is Gennai giving us our next assignment? I think I could use some rest and get this wounds completely healed up," Sara said. 

"I agree. We can wait for Taito to completely recover," replied Mimiru. 

"Well, I don't. I'm really looking forward to another assignment. As a matter of fact, I think we should be granted one." 

"Cyrus? Are you crazy? We need time to rest. We were nearly killed last time and there's no way we are in any condition to take that sort of action," Sara stated promptly. 

"Think about it, Sara. The more fights we get involved in, then our power will grow at incredible rates. I've been doing some experiments with my own body. I've come to realize that once I've been put into a near death experience, then I will awaken more strength. I pushed myself to my limits. Remember that strength is everything. Don't you ever forget that." 

"Yeah and that usually leads one to their death. You also need strategy and skill. Strength is not everything," Sara replied. 

"I don't mean to raid on your parade, but it looks like Gennai just might be giving us another assignment," Mimiru said. 

"I hope he's giving us a worthy assignment. Wait, maybe I can persuade him to send us to the Planet Shiekh!" 

"Planet Shiekh? Why there? There's nothing on that planet," Sara said. "Did you hear me? It's been abandoned for years!" 

"I've been getting reports on that planet and it seems Burizalor has been attempting to colonize that planet. I want to at least prevent him from conquering an uncolonized location. We can't let him widen his range," Cyrus said. 

"But…" 

"Trust me on this, Sara." 

"But, what about, Taito?" 

"He needs rest. I'm sure he'll understand. Gennai! I hear you have an assignment for us?" 

The head councilman sits up from his podium and listens to what the warrior had to say. The soldiers in attendance were prepared to listen to the proposal, which Cyrus was willing to make. 

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do have an assignment for you four. After all, Taito is incapacitated." 

"We've been informed on his current status. He's not looking well and was placed in our healing chambers." 

"Yes, I see you've been informed about everything. Now, I have an assignment for you four. I want you to go and investigate Planet Veese. It seems we have spies working for Burizalor that are attempting to infiltrate our secret labs. I suppose you guys are willing to accept this task?" 

"Actually I have a better proposal, Gennai, sir. You see there's a situation on Planet Shiekh." 

"Yes, but that planet has been unoccupied for years. There would be no reason to investigate." 

"I recently did some research while cleaning up some files. I only just had been informed a few minutes ago. It seems Burizalor has been attempting to build a colony on it to expand his territories. As you know, we simply cannot allow him to do so. I beg you for you to send us over to Planet Shiekh to investigate this matter. Please, this is only a step to preventing that bastard from expanding his empire. We simply can not have him gaining ground over us." 

"You might have a point there, Cyrus. Are you sure you want to abort the mission to Planet Veese?" 

"Yes. It would be a pleasure to take the assignment to Planet Shiekh. Please, I beg of you…" 

As soon as Cyrus pleaded, Gennai sat at the podium and was thinking about this proposal. He worked hard to gather information from Planet Veese and to arrange an assignment to investigate. Though, he couldn't allow Burizalor to expand his territory on the uninhabited Shiekh planet. He quickly thought this situation over and nodded with approval. 

"Very well, Cyrus. In about 1800 hours, I want you to lead the remaining three members of your team. Assignmet Veese aborted. You go to Planet Shiekh. Cyrus, I commend your brilliant tactics." 

"Thank you, sir. We will not let you down." 

Mimiru and Sara were slightly taken back by this announcement. Yet, they couldn't help but notice a little anxiety on Cyrus' face. 

"It looked like Cyrus is anxious about going to Planet Shiekh," Sara said. "What is he up to?" 

"I don't know, but I sure like this assignment. I didn't want to do another investigation. It looks like we'll be taking action. You know, Cyrus maybe right. We just might get stronger if we fight more. In fact, I'm getting back my second wind." 

"If it makes Cyrus happy, then we all should be equally thankful. It's a shame Taito won't be accompanying us." 

"Don't look at it as if it were terrible news, Sara," Cyrus said while approaching the girls. "We'll make Taito proud. In fact, he will be happy to know that you'll eventually become an equal warrior with him." 

This brought a radiant smile from Sara as Cyrus walks past her. Mimiru giggled while following Cyrus' lead. The red-haired girl shrugs her shoulders and follows them along. Cyrus snickered to himself with devious thoughts clouding his mind. 

_"Yes, you'll make Taito proud after he sees you dead, you slut. It's such a shame you three had to accept this assignment with me. I really didn't want to do this, but I have to get rid of my competition so to speak. Don't take it personal. Burizalor handpicked me to help lead his forces. That just proves that I am and will always be better than that incompetent fool, Taito."_

As soon as they approached the infirmary room, Cyrus turned around and found a carriage with eight digi-eggs. A sinister smirk forms on his face as he continued down the hall. 

"What were you looking at, Cyrus?" Mimiru asked. 

"Oh it was nothing. C'mon, let's go inform Leon on our new assignment. After that, we'll have plenty of time to train, eat well and suit up. So, what do you say?" 

"You just lead the way, pal," Mimiru said. 

_"Something is wrong here,"_ Sara thought. _"I don't know what, but I just don't seem to trust Cyrus. What if he ends up reckless and attacks without warning? I better keep a good eye on him. If Taito were here, he would have straightened him up."_

********************************************************************* 

**Healing Chamber Room: 13:00 Hours**

A group of scientists were gathered together while examining the injured and healing the sick. There were even some placed within liquid capsule chambers to fully heal their wounds. Amongst those patients was Taito. He had been placed inside a capsule after it was confirmed that he suffered major injuries to his body. Nearly every bone was shattered from the onslaught attack inflicted by Machinedramon. The young man was fortunate to still survive. 

"It's amazing how he keeps putting himself through these critical situations. He's nearly died on numerous occasions and that still hasn't stopped him," a medical researcher stated. "It will be another week until he is back on his feet. I can ensure you that." 

"I hear that Cyrus is leading the group out to Planet Shiekh," a lab assistant calls out. 

"They're departing to Planet Shiekh? Interesting. It's a shame Taito has to remain here. I bet he would have jumped for this assignment." 

"You know him better than any on this base, doctor." 

"Well, he is always sent to me after every assigned mission. This boy isn't afraid to put his body through extreme pain. He's been near death." 

Just as the medical researchers continued to ramble on, Taito was visibly having disturbing thoughts clouding his mind. His face distorted while floating inside the healing chamber. It seemed some thoughts were bothering the teenage warrior. 

**(Play Evanesence's _My Last Breath_)**

_"What are these images?! Why am I seeing this boy with an Agumon? What is this supposed to mean? Is it a message from the future?"_

Suddenly, he was beginning to view images of Tai receiving his Crest of Courage and witnessed Agumon's evolutions. There seemed to be an armor-clad warrior with clawed gauntlets and a massive orange sphere forms above his head. 

_"That boy almost looks like me. This has to be some kind of coincidence! What is that item that boy is possessing? It looks like some sort of artifact. What does this have to do with me?!"_

More images clouded his mind including those of his friends. An unknown source was killing them one by one. Sara, Mimiru and Leon were all laid out. There were gaping holes through their hearts and a lone figure stands above them triumphantly. The figure turned out to be human with blonde hair and ice-cold blue eyes. The murderer's eyes were transfixed on the deceased bodies with sheer pleasure. 

_"No! Sara! Mimiru! Leon! Who did this?! Is this what's come?! Who is their murderer? I need to know!"_

Just as he was about to find out the identity of the killer, Taito quickly opened his eyes and was beginning to thrash around his chamber. The doctors rushed over to deactivate the capsule and release Taito. However, the teen started to head butt through the glass capsule and smashes through it. 

"Taito! What are you doing? You're putting too much strain on your body!" a lab assistant calls out. "Please! I implore you!" 

Taito was laying face first on the floor as he panted heavily and ripped off the electromagnetic pulse readers from his chest. He slowly makes it up on his feet and examines the medical room. Taito walks over to his doctor and grabs him by his lab coat. 

"Doc, where did my friends just leave?" 

"What? How did you know that they departed for Planet Shiekh?" 

"Is that where they went? When did they just depart? I need to know now. They could be in serious danger and they'll need my help." 

"They departed just an hour ago. They picked up Leon and took off. You were still within the chamber when they left, Taito. I really wish you could have gone with them, instead of remaining cooped up in here." 

"I see. Thanks a lot, doc. You know… My strength has increased just a bit." 

"Your strength has been growing at extraordinary rates, Taito. It's incredible. It seems that every time you push yourself towards your limits, then your strength increases. At this rate, you'll eventually become the strongest warrior of the fleet." 

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to get going." 

"You can't leave with your condition, Taito. You'll risk getting yourself killed." 

"It's no better than letting my friends go out there and fighting blind. I have a bad feeling about their mission to Planet Shiekh. Call it a hunch and it's been bothering me. Call me crazy, but I saw images of my fleet getting massacred. Now if you don't mind. I'm getting the hell out of here." 

With that said, Taito rushes over and snatches a scouter from a lab assistant. The doctor did nothing to stop the young man, since he felt there was nothing that would stop the stubborn teen. Not even reasoning with Taito would be effective at this point. 

Taito snatches up a pair of leather pants, a black shirt and a pair of battles gloves. He places body armor covering his chest and wraps a red bandana around his forehead. Taito picks up his scouter and places it over his left ear. 

"Time to kick some ass. Hang in there, guys. I'm on my way!" 

**(Theme ends)**

The pre-adult boy walks through the corridors and rushes past several security guards. The guards salute the boy as he makes his way down towards the cockpit. Suddenly, he stops and notices a room stocked with digi-eggs. He takes a peek inside and notices tags near eight particular digi-eggs. 

"What are these? Digi-eggs?" 

Just then, Taito caught glimpse of something that came back to haunt him. Lying next to a digi-egg covered in orange spots was the same crest that appeared in his visions. It is the crest of courage lying next to the digi-egg. 

_"Are my eyes deceiving me?! That's the same item I saw in my visions! But why are these particular digi-eggs so important. I don't understand any of this."_

"Ah, Taito. I see you're interested with these eight particular digi-eggs," Gennai calls out. "These eight items are to be our last line of offense against Burizalor's army. You see, these eight are to be delivered to eight new humans." 

"More humans? Will they aid us in the battle?" 

"Yes. The digimon inside these eggs are to become their assigned partners. These items are called crest. Once they are activated, the digimon will evolve into stronger levels and will aid us through this crisis." 

_"So, that's what I've been seeing in my visions! New children are going to aid us? Unbelievable!"_

"Is there something wrong, Taito? You look pale. You might need some more rest." 

"No, I'm fine. I was told my friends had departed to Planet Shiekh." 

"Yes, they were deployed just an hour ago. Don't tell me you are planning on going. You are in no condition." 

"I don't give a damn, Gennai. I have a hunch that Burizalor is going to launch a sneak attack on my friends. I can't allow that to happen. I won't let my friends rush in there blind and get themselves killed!" 

"Taito! You are to remain here and recuperate with your injuries and that's…" 

"An order?! I'm sick of being treated like crap! Haven't you realized that my power has increased ever since I joined this elite?! My friends and I have sacrificed everything to please you. We haven't even seen our families for years. We want this war to end; so we can visit our families and return to our normal lives. Do you understand what I'm saying, Gennai?" 

Gennai stood his ground while facing Taito. Both men didn't take their eyes off one another as if they were burning holes through each other. Taito walks past Gennai, until a hand was placed on the teen's shoulder. 

"What now?!" Taito exclaimed. 

Gennai simply smirked and said, "I commend you, Taito. Your heart is filled with undeniable courage. You are what help keep this elite alive. I expect you to become the strongest warrior of our team. Now go and assist your friends." 

"Thank you, sir. We won't let you down." 

With that said, they gave each other a salute. Taito heads out through another corridor and leaves Gennai to guard the eggs. Lying next to the eight digi-eggs was a Keramon. It was completely silver with a colorful frill crest around his neck. His eyes were completely cartoon-like and his mouth widened with a gaping smile. Keramon looks down at the digi-egg lying next to the crest of courage. He started feeling out vibrations from within the egg and was starting to become angered. Keramon's eyes were reddening with extreme rage. Gennai walks over and examines the orange-spotted egg. 

"It's a good thing we managed to retrieve this Agumon egg from Burizalor's Special Task units. I wonder what they had planned for this particular digi-egg. What are you so angry about, Keramon?" 

"Digi-egg… Baby crying… Hate crying… Hate crying… Want to kill it…" 

Keramon's abnormal behavior and slowly backs away took Gennai back. Keramon kept his eyes locked on the digi-egg. The rookie managed to speak under a low, evil tone that sent chills down the spine of even a grown man. 

"Aguuumon…" 

********************************************************************* 

**Planet Shiekh. 21:00 Hours**

Cyrus and the others had just landed on Planet Shiekh to begin their investigation. The blonde-haired teen turned around and points out towards a long narrow path leading to an abandoned town. The other three followed Cyrus down the path while examining the environment around them. 

"Remember to keep your guards up, guys. There's no telling when any of Burizalor's creeps will show up. Make sure to keep your eyes on your scouters." 

"This is ridiculous. Why would Burizalor even bother to build a base on a piece of crap like this?" Mimiru asked. "It stinks and I don't like the scenry one tiny bit." 

"Well, Cyrus was sure that special task units were deployed on this very planet. Right, Cyrus? Otherwise, we wouldn't have come here," replied Sara. "Is there something you're not telling us?" 

"I'm curious to know," Leon stated. "Besides, you've been pretty quiet ever since we departed from the base." 

Cyrus simply stood his guard and his fists were quivering slightly. He turns around and gives them a stern look. 

"Are you questioning my methods? Because that really irritates the hell out of me." 

"Look, you've been acting strangely ever since we left the base. You wouldn't specify how many units were deployed on this planet. You never even bothered to mention the whereabouts about Machinedramon. You said that you probably have an idea of where he could be hiding. Now I demand to know what the hell is going on," Sara stated. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Cyrus." 

Just then, there was a slight chuckle heard from the blonde-haired teen. Sara was taken back by this and watched as Cyrus turned to face her. His face took on a more sinister sneer and he readied an energy ball in his right hand. Mimiru and Leon stood their guard in preparation for Cyrus' attack. 

"Cyrus! What are you doing?!" Sara asked. 

"What does it look like? You dare to question my motives, Sara? I thought we were friends. Well, I'm sorry we couldn't be better friends. I really am. Though, you should have realized that I'm not the one to trust in the very end!" 

With that said, Cyrus sends an energy blast towards Sara. However, the girl phases from the blast and slides to the side. Cyrus simply chuckled and points his hand directly towards her. 

"Cyrus! Have you gone insane?! You could have killed me with that blast!" 

The blonde teen simply smirked and did not answer to Sara's question. Sara's eyes widened in utter horror. Mimiru couldn't believe her eyes and tightened her fists. Leon was just as angry as the girls. 

"Don't tell me you lured us here to kill us yourself?!" 

"You should have seen this one coming, Sara. I can't believe how utterly stupid you guys are. By the way, I wasn't the only one onto this. Look behind you. My comrades are here as we speak." 

Sara slowly turns around and finds Machinedramon standing behind them. The demonic machine chuckled and directed his cannons towards the trio. Cyrus walks over to Machinedramon and pats him on his left leg. 

**(FFVII Sephiroth theme plays)**

"What took you so long? I was just about to finish these idiots off!" 

"I can't believe you would go and align yourself with a monster like Machinedramon! You were working for Burizalor this whole time, weren't you?!" Sara asked with tears running down her face. "We trusted you as a friend! I even considered you a brother!" 

"You shouldn't have been so trust worthy, Sara. This is what you get for being so kind. You are too soft and weak to be a warrior. True fighters are to be ruthless and are meant to erase every shred of sentimentality from their humanity. That's what caused Taito to nearly die on numerous occasions. He nearly died to protect your worthless ass and you never once did anything to protect him. Why? Because you are too weak hearted! You, Mimiru and Leon were never meant to be warriors. You are a disgrace. At least, Taito has gotten stronger after every near death injury. He lives to fight just as I do. We're destined to be the strongest, but I will kill him myself one of these days. You three are an embarrassment. I'll kill you myself." 

"If you want us dead, then you go ahead and try to kill us. We won't let you win that easily," Sara said while choking up tears. "I trusted you. Now you spit in the face of everything we represent. We fight for justice and you betray justice. You align yourself with the dark side. I'll never forgive you for toying with our emotions." 

"I chose my path and you three chose yours. We each have our own destinies. My destiny is to lead a real army with Burizalor. We shall conquer this part of the digital galaxy and destroy the weak. You will be first, Sara. Now prepare to meet oblivion." 

"Bring it on, Cyrus," Sara said while powering up a bright aura. "This time I won't hesitate to end your pathetic life." 

"You're not alone, Sara," Leon calls out. "In the end of everything associated with justice!" 

"Let's kick this bastard's ass," Mimiru cursed. "Wait until Taito gets here. He's going to kick your traitor ass." 

"So be it then. You three dug your own graves!" Cyrus cries out. 

As soon as he said that, Cyrus phases out and reappears above the three warriors. He puts two palms out and fires a double ki blast. Sara pushes Mimiru away and avoids the blast. Leon leaps up and managed to barely dodge the other ki blast. 

"Giga Cannon!!" 

The trio turned as Machinedramon fired a double blast from his cannons. The blasts penetrate the ground around them and send them flying back. 

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Cyrus calls out. "Nice work there, Machinedramon. However, I'll kill them by my own hands." 

"Have it your way, Cyrus. Just make sure they breathe their last breaths." 

Cyrus chuckled and levitates down over to where the three warriors were laid out. Sara slowly lifts her head up and looks up at Cyrus. His ice-cold blue eyes were transfixed on hers. Tears were starting to pour from Sara's saddened eyes. She quickly sits up and clenched her fists. 

"How dare you betray us… How dare you… You traitor… I can't believe you would stoop this low… I'll never forgive you!" 

"Sara. Sara. You should have been taught not to trust anyone. You saw me as a brother, right? The thought of me as a brother makes a retch. Why would I be affiliated with a weakling such as yourself?" 

"I'll never forgive you… Taito will come and save us… He'll kill you…" 

"Ah, but your boyfriend isn't here to save you now, princess. So, any last words before I send you to the after life?" 

"Go… to… hell…" 

"Hmph. I don't like that answer." 

With that said, Cyrus points a finger to Sara and fires a tiny ki blast. The pre-adult girl could only look on with utter horror as she was prepared to meet death. However, Mimiru quickly sits up and jumps in front of her friend. 

"No!!" 

"Sara! Don't do it!" 

"You're my friend, Sara! It's up to you to kill this bastard!" 

Within a matter of seconds, the blast penetrates through Mimiru's heart and quickly ended her life. Mimiru's motionless body falls on top of Sara. Sara caught her now deceased friend and held her tightly. 

"Mimiru!! **MIMIRU!!**" 

"Wow, that was a nice shot there, Cyrus," Machinedramon commented. "Lord Burizalor would be so proud of that." 

"Thanks, Machinedramon." 

"You're not going to get away with this!!" Leon cries out. "Why are you doing this?!" 

"Simple. Burizalor wants you all dead to maintain his position as the strongest in the digital universe. Besides, he utterly sees the human race as an inferior species." 

"Wake up, Cyrus! You're human, too! He should hate you as equally as he despises us," Leon exclaimed. 

"Shut up! I hate the way I am. I hate the fact that I'm a part of such a disgusting race. Burizalor has granted me an opportunity to live a new life. Once I'm through with you, this human body will be expendable and I'll take on a digimon form." 

"How is that possible?" 

"Simple, Leon. Burizalor knows all. He's practically a god in my view. He sees potential in me and I will not fail him." 

"No… Sorry to disappoint you, Cyrus," Sara muttered. "But you will fail." 

"What's that?" 

"You heard me… You're going to fail once Taito gets here. If he won't finish you, then I will. C'mon, Cyrus! I'm ready for you. I'm not afraid of a like coward like you!" 

_"Is she really that desperate to die? Does she really love that scumbag that much to sacrifice her own life? It really doesn't matter to me, because she will die,"_ Cyrus thought. 

Sara lies Mimiru down and faces off with Cyrus. The red-haired girl gets into a fighting stance and has a determined glare. Cyrus was in utter disbelief that Sara would have the courage to defend herself against his onslaught. She didn't even care if Machinedramon was standing in the background. 

"C'mon, Cyrus. Just you and me this time. I'm confident in my abilities. You keep Machinedramon out of this." 

"Very well, but who even said I was going to have Machinedramon attack you?" 

"What?" 

Cyrus gives a hand signal to Machinedramon and drops a thumbs down. This gave a signal for the cybernetic mega to unleash a massive blast. Sara turned as Leon was quickly incinerated by Machinedramon's **Giga Cannon** blast. The girl looked on with utter horror as she watched Leon drop to the ground. His body was nearly burnt to a crisp. Sara tightened her fists and growled angrily. A bright aura forms around her and the muscles in her body were tightening. 

**(End Sephiroth theme)**

"That's it, Sara. That's the way to do it. I thought you were some weakling who would refuse to fight without a cause." 

"I will be fighting for a cause, Cyrus. You are no longer a friend in my eyes, but an unforgivable monster." 

**(Play Metallica's _The Unforgiven_ theme)**

"Thank you. I am unforgivable, aren't I? Now shall we begin? You wanted this to be one on one, right? Bring me everything you've got." 

"With pleasure…" 

Just as Cyrus was about to launch a ki blast, Sara quickly phases out. This caught Cyrus by surprise as Sara appears behind him. The girl delivers a fist to his back and grabs his neck. She applies a headlock and attempts to snap his neck. 

"I'm going to make this quick, Cyrus." 

"Congratulations, Sara. You caught even me off guard. I'm impressed with your tenacity. Unfortunately, my power has greatly surpassed yours. So I would stop celebrating now." 

"You're bluffing." 

"Oh, am I now? How about I show you something that not even Gennai and Taito were able to see? You'll be my guinea pig in my experiment. You should feel honored." 

With that said, Cyrus quickly overpowers Sara and breaks free of the headlock position. He sees an opening to Sara and executes a fist to her stomach. The girl lets out a gasp as the air was literally knocked out of her. Cyrus picks her up and delivers numerous head butts to her face. Each head butt made their mark on Sara's face. Her nose was busted with blood spewing. 

"Was that enough for you, Sara? You want some more?" 

Sara had heard enough and spat on Cyrus' face. The blonde teen looks at the spit wad made on his right cheek. He simply grinned and nodded his head. 

"Sara. I'm disappointed in you. We could have done great things together. We could have been destined to be together, but you had to choose that idiot. Am I not good enough for you?!" 

"Taito… I need you…" 

"What's that? The slut needs her boy toy to save her? You're a disgrace, Sara. I'm just sad that I have to end your life. It was nice knowing you. Now you can join Mimiru and Leon in the after life." 

Tears were pouring from Sara's eyes as she watched her entire life flashback before her very eyes. She even visualized images of herself kissing Taito and eventually marrying him. 

_"Taito… I'm sorry we couldn't have stayed together… We would have been wedded and had children… I will never forget about you… Goodbye, Taito…"_

Cyrus throws Sara across and watches as she falls down towards the ground. The traitor points a finger towards Sara and unleashes a blast. At the very last second, Sara saw an image of a younger red-haired girl with a Biyomon. The girl looked exactly like Sara did when she was younger Then her visions were quickly erased as the blast penetrated through her chest. Sara drops to the ground with a gaping hole and uttered her final words. 

"Tai…to…" 

"Hmph. It's about time that bitch croaked. Now all that leaves is Taito," Cyrus said. "Machinedramon. Gather your men together. He's going to be a pain in the ass to destroy." 

"Understood, Cyrus. Lord Burizalor will be thrilled to know that Gennai's elite group have been executed by their very own." 

Cyrus took one final look at his three former friends and gazed upon their dead bodies. He simply turns away and chuckles deeply. 

"Rest in peace, my former colleagues. Looks like I was destined to be the strongest after all. Taito, it's time to settle this once and for all." 

**(End theme)**

********************************************************************* 

**Planet Shiekh's Atmosphere. 22:00 Hours**

A space pod had just traveled through space and was beginning to penetrate through the planet's atmosphere. Inside the space pod was Taito Yagami. He quickly saw more visions of his friends being killed by an unknown assailant. 

"Hang in there, guys. I'm coming! I just hope I'm not too late." 

Unfortunately, Taito has come too late and Cyrus has murdered his friends. How will Taito react this Cyrus' betrayal and the slaying of his crew? Machinedramon and his forces lie in wait for Taito's arrival. Look out, Taito! It's a trap! 

**[Preview]**

Sora: Hey, everyone! This is Sora Takenouchi here! Taito has just arrived on Planet Sheikh, but has come to realize the death of his crewmembers. He now faces against their assailant: Cyrus! 

Tai: It's time to show that bastard what you're made of, Taito! Rip him to shreds! 

Sora: However, Machinedramon waits in the wings with some help. The Demon Corps, led by Piedmon, have arrived and their mission is simple: to kill Taito. 

Tai: Will he overcome the odds and escape death? He's done it before, but it doesn't seem possible for him to overcome these odds. Next episode is entitled… 

**Avenge your friends, Taito! Burizalor approaches the Digital World!**

Sora: Don't you miss it! 

********************************************************************* 

Coral: And so the angst begins... I can't believe that guy would betray his friends for his own greed. I guess you guys just learned to never trust anyone. In this case, Sara and the crew learned the hard way. I hope you're enjoying this story. Only two more chapters to go with this series and hopefully we'll move on with the Dimitri special. Until then, peace out! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 


	4. Avenge your friends, Taito! Burizalor ap...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storyline to the Bardock Special. However Taito, the other four original Digi-Destined in this fic, and Burizalor are copyrighted characters of me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Coral: Hey, everyone and welcome to another chapter of Taito's Destiny! We're only down to two chapters of this prologue mini-series. However, we will be delivering more mini-sagas along the way. That includes the Dimitri special. ^^ 

17: Well, it's March 14th. Where's SSJ4T?! I told you he wouldn't show up! That pussy is still in his grave where he should belong! ;) 

Coral: I really thought he would show up. I guess you were right all along. I'm sorry guys, but he really isn't coming back. 

17: I told you! I told everyone! You can't bring back what's already dead! Those messages were just freak acts of nature! Hey, SSJ4T! I hope you're hearing this in your grave! I hope you rot in that grave of yours, you stupid bastard! 

Coral: Going a little too far there, buddy? -.- 

17: No way, Coral! I'm just getting started! Looks like it's party time for m- 

[Suddenly, several bells start to toll and thunder echoes in the background. The lights in the arena go out and the crowd is on their feet. 17 is livid and starts ripping away at his hair. Coral backs away whistling.] 

Coral: You're on your own, buddy. ^^ 

17: Don't leave me! 

[Metallica's _From Whom the Bell Tolls_ plays. 17 watches as a dirt-covered casket is being rolled towards the center of the arena by a couple of druids.] 

17: It- it can't be- That's the same casket I made for him! He's dead! He can't be fucking alive! 

[The druids lift the lid of the casket and a smoke fog covers nearly the entire area. 17 flies out and is unable to pick up SSJ4T's ki. A hand emerges from the casket. 17 turns to find a dark, shapely figure emerging out from the casket with a purple aura surrounding him.] 

17: NO!!!! O.O 

Coral: Ok, this is going to get ugly. Let's get on with the fic and see how everything turns out for Taito. Will he finally get his hands on that traitor? Find out and enjoy the fic! I'm getting the hell out of here! 

[17 is about to wet his pants as the figure walks out from the casket. It cuts towards the scene to the fic story.] 

********************************************************************* 

[Digimon Adventure opening theme "Butterfly" plays] 

**Avenge your friends, Taito! Burizalor approaches the Digital World!**

**Planet Shiekh. 22:00 Hours**

Cyrus took one final look at his three former friends and gazed upon their dead bodies. He simply turns away and chuckles deeply. 

"Rest in peace, my former colleagues. Looks like I was destined to be the strongest after all. Taito, it's time to settle this once and for all." 

********************************************************************* 

**Miles from the site. 22:34 Hours**

Taito had emerged from his space pod and walked out to search the entire area. He was unsuccessful to pick up any power readings from any of his colleagues. At first, he simply thought that the device was a defunct, but he realized that it was a newer model. It should have pinpointed any warrior's energy signal within a matter of seconds. 

"That's strange. I should have been able to pick the level of ki from Sara and the gang. This is a newer model of our scouters. It couldn't be broken. I guess I'll have to go for the ol' search and find routine. It shouldn't be that difficult." 

Taito takes flight and takes off across the distance. He looks across and takes a birds eye view of the entire planet. It was barren and desolate. The skies were purely crimson without a shade of blue. He checked his scouter and picked up no energy signals from his crew. 

"Damn it. It's not responding. Maybe they are hiding their ki. Oh well. I'm pretty sure they'll sense me eventually. Now where could they be?" 

As soon as Taito boosted his speed and flew across the landscape, a scene had immediately caught his attention. He looked down and found several unknown sources piled up in rows. He flew down to take a closer look and what he found was utterly beyond his expectations. In fact, it was beyond horror. Yes, he had taken a glimpse at the corpses of three members of his crew. Taito lands down and runs across towards the three bodies. One was the incapacitated body of Mimiru, who has a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were completely faded out and she was no longer full of activity. She no longer sported that frisky smile she would always put on. 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII _Aeris' Death theme_)**

"Mimiru?!" 

The teen turns and finds the crisped corpse of Leon. His body was literally burnt down to his bones. Taito kneels in front of him and clenches his fist. 

"Leon?! How could have done this?!" 

Suddenly, he heard slight whimpering and turned around to find Sara. She was near death as far as Taito could tell. He crawls over to her and grabs her right hand. 

"Sara! Sara! Can you speak to me? Can you hear me?" 

"Taiiiito… Taito…" 

"Sara! Oh god, what the hell just happened here?" 

"Taito… He did it… He really did it…" 

"He, who? Where's Cyrus? Did he go off to stop the assailants? I can't even pick up his ki through my scouter." 

"Cyrus… He… He… Traitor… He's… a… a… traitor… Becare…ful… Taito… He'll kill… you…" 

"Cyrus?! He did this to you?! He betrayed us?!" 

Suddenly, Taito looks back to the visions he saw while in his healing capsule. He visualized a mysterious figure standing over the bodies of Sara, Mimiru and Leon. There were no signs of Cyrus from the vision, not even a mention of him. Taito looks back and deeply gets a visual image of the assailant's face. It was that of a young man with ice blue eyes and blonde hair. It was Cyrus without a doubt. 

Taito's anger was growing to all new heights and he held Sara tightly around his grasp. He held the girl and hugged her with tears coming down his eyes. 

"Sara… Please, don't die…" 

"Taito… I'll always remember you…" 

"Sara…" 

"I love you…" 

With that said, Taito reached down for a final kiss to his long-time friend. However, all of that went to waste as an energy blast came shooting out of nowhere and penetrates through Sara's stomach. Taito's eyes widened in utter horror as he saw the corpse of Sara sailing across the landscape. He turned around to find the source of the energy blast and saw none other than Cyrus. The blonde-haired teen sported a malevolent grin and a psychotic look. 

**(End theme)**

"Isn't this what you've always wanted, Taito? Didn't you want your final moments with Sara?" 

"You…" 

"What? You really thought that this war would end with a fairy tale happy ending? Did you really expect a 'happily ever after' bullshit? Eh, eh. Not on my watch. I did you a favor. I killed off what you call your most precious friend. Now you should be able to lose all of that sentimentality and fight like a true warrior." 

"Sara…" 

Cyrus noticed Taito standing up on his feet and facing him. Taito's eyes were fueling with bitter and pure rage, as if he were possessed by a hell demon. 

"You…" 

**(Play Metallica's _The Unforgiven_ theme)**

"Oooo, what a scary look. That's more like it, Taito. That's the look of a true warrior. True warriors are meant to be ruthless and full of rage. I only killed Sara and everyone else to unleash that rage of yours. Don't go blaming me for this. If anything you should blame yourself. You chose to take the easy path. You chose sentimentality over power. You chose Sara over greatness. Wasn't your greatest desire to be the best? Look at you now. You are close to reaching that status of greatness. Unfortunately, you are face to face with greatness. I am your maker, Taito. If you can somehow knock me off my throne, then you will truly be strongest next to Burizalor. However, that simply is never going to a reality." 

"Cyrus. You took the most important person in my life. You took three of our comrades. They aren't coming back. Their souls cannot even take refuge into the afterlife. They are stuck in limbo because they were murdered against their free will. You took away their right to die peacefully." 

_"Does he really care that much for those fools?! It really doesn't matter now. Your fate has been sealed, Taito. This is my time to shine."_

Taito takes a fighting stance and does not take his eyes off from Cyrus. The turncoat quickly takes his own stance and faces off with Taito. There were bright auras surrounding them and the ground was trembling under their feet. Cyrus quickly felt a slight vibration from within the air and watched as Taito quickly phased out. 

"What the hell?!" 

Cyrus turns around and felt a presence from behind. He saw Taito throwing out a fist emblazed with ki. Cyrus puts his hands out and blocks the punch, however the energy from Taito's hand pushes Cyrus back. Taito lets out a way cry and executes a fist to Cyrus' face. 

"Take that you rat bastard!!" 

Taito flies up and powered up yet another aura. Cyrus looks up and finds a torpedo-like blast coming down at him. The traitor easily dodges it and catches his breath. He looks up to find no traces of Taito, until he felt a fist cave into his left cheek. The force sent Cyrus sailing through the ground. Taito reappears on top of a rock with his arms crossed. 

**(End theme)**

"Give it up, Cyrus. You are not going to defeat me. You'll always be second best to me. I will avenge their deaths by ending your life. Say goodbye…" 

"End… my life? I don't think… so… You will never kill greatness," Cyrus muttered. "The thought of you being number one makes me retch… I hate the fact that you are even breathing… Machinedramon should have eliminated you when he had the chance…" 

"Machinedramon? No, don't tell me…" 

"Heh. You're a fast one, Taito. You should have realized that I've aligned myself with Machinedramon…" 

"You didn't…" 

"I made the deal with the devil himself, my friend. Burizalor is the only true power in the digital universe. You would have made a perfect addition to his forces if you had dropped all of that sentimentality. Then again, he would have killed you anyway. Your power is growing after every battle. He asked me to kill our friends. They would eventually catch up to you, Taito. Burizalor does not want the legend to be born." 

"Legend? What are you talking about?" 

"The legend of the fused warrior. There was legend of a warrior who fused with a powerful digimon many millennia ago. According to stories, this great warrior nearly destroyed half of the northern digital galaxy. The warrior was never heard from again since that time. That was the last time the legend was ever summoned into existence. Burizalor will make sure that the legend is not reborn. He fears that one of you will rise and claim that legendary status." 

"Which is why he wanted us dead, but why not you? Why hasn't he killed you off?" 

"He sees potential and trusts in my capabilities. I will never turn my back on Burizalor! Besides, he has promised a new body for me. This human body is expendable and I can't fully muster my full power. So he will delete this body and reformat me into a digimon form. Yes, it will be glorious to live a new life. You refer to me **Cyrus**, Taito. I'm sorry but Cyrus died the moment he made allegiance to Lord Burizalor." 

With that said, Cyrus busted into insane laughter, but it did not humor Taito. The heroic warrior stood his ground and was prepared for any trick the traitor has up his sleeve. Cyrus grins and snaps his fingers. Coming out from the ground were several Metal Etemon and Blue Meramon. 

"That's not fair, Cyrus! You really need help from these weaklings in hopes of defeating me. That truly shows you have no backbone in your body. You've killed whatever honor you had left." 

"That's some talk coming from a sentimental dreamer! These soldiers are here merely to test out your abilities. If you can trash them, then you have a good chance at wiping me out. Let's see you prove your worth, Taito! Attack men!" 

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Sword of a Fang_)**

As soon as he said that, the fleet of Metal Etemon and Blue Meramon rushed down towards the battlefield. Taito quickly flares an aura and flies out towards the fleets. The pre-adult warriors shoot numerous ki blasts, which incinerate numerous Blue Meramon. Taito unsheathed claws from his gloves and they were made from pure chrome digizoid metal. All the Metal Etemon fleet could do now was retreat. Taito gave them no chance of escape and reappears in front of them. Taito hacks away through their armor and easily wastes each Metal Etemon. 

"Is that the best you have, Cyrus? I'm seriously disappointed in you. Now get down here and fight me." 

"I'm not through yet! Megadramon! Gigadramon! I summon you!" 

Two enormous serpent-built dragons with robotic enhancements flew across the heavens. They cried out with echoes thundering across the landscape. Taito merely nodded his head. 

"You are no longer a warrior in my eyes. You've stooped to become Burizalor's lowly stooge. How the mighty have fallen…" 

"Kill him now! Go Megadramon! Go Gigadramon! Attack and destroy, Taito!" 

By Cyrus' commands, the dramon duo flew down towards the battlefield and fired away numerous missile blasts from their arm cannons. Taito easily evades each missile blast and powers up a fist. The dramon duo stopped at their tracks and witnessed a backlash effect. Within a few seconds, Taito reappears behind the dramon team and watched gaping holes forming across their chests. Taito polishes them off with two massive ki blasts that caused the heavens to literally tremble. 

Cyrus' mouth dropped and he was completely in shock of everything that had now just transpired. The fleet had been utterly wasted and Cyrus was left alone. Taito levitates down and turned to give Cyrus a hateful glare. 

**(End theme)**

"Um, let's talk about this, Taito. No, seriously… I'm impressed with your tenacity. I really didn't expect your power to grow that much." 

"Shove it, Cyrus. Cut this crap, because I'm not buying it. You're not getting away from this without a fucking beat down. You killed our team and betrayed the name of the Digital Knights. You spit in the face to everything Gennai represents. You take the side of a heartless monster for your own selfish pride. I won't allow scum like you to ever breath." 

"That's right. Hate me. That's what is going to make you stronger in the end, Taito. Feed off of that anger and direct your hate towards me. I hope you realize that you've just prepared yourself for the arrival of another guest of honor." 

"What? Who do you speak of?!" 

"That would be me, dear Taito," a deep, cybernetic voice spoke. 

The heroic teen turns around and is quickly met with a rapid, claw strike from the cybernetic titan. Taito goes sailing across the landscape and crashes through a hill. Stepping out from the shadows was the massive, robotic dragon with cannons on both shoulders. Cyrus chuckles and flies off towards the devastated site where Taito had fallen. 

"Well, Taito. Like they say: Never take your eye off of the ball game. I'm not surprised you were not able to detect Machinedramon. After all, he is a machine who emits little ki. Your power may have grown but it still pales in comparison with Machinedramon." 

"I'm surprised he's still alive after that sneak attack. That would kill any normal warrior." 

"Believe me, he's far from normal. It's going to take more than just that to permanently out him out of commission." 

"Lord Burizalor ordered us to kill him and what's exactly what we are going to do." 

"Yeah, yeah. But allow me to have a little fun with him. I want to see him suffer before he dies." 

Taito slowly rises from the rubble and grasps his right shoulder. He most likely has injured the shoulder, but he managed to overcome the threshold of pain. Cyrus steps out of hiding and chuckled at his adversary. 

"Not looking so well, are we? Don't worry. We're going to ease that pain. I know that you're anxious to see Sara again. We'll be honored to send you to the after life with her. Do you like that idea, Taito?" 

The courageous teen simply smirks and displays his index finger. Cyrus was taken by this offense gesture and shoots a ki blast. Taito takes the blast head on and stumbles backwards. 

"Don't you ever display that act of barbarianism?! I thought I knew you better than that." 

With that said, Cyrus throws out another ki blast. This time Taito dodges the blast and taunts the blonde. Cyrus continued shooting out numerous ki blasts. The injured warrior avoided each one. 

"It's sad. You can't even kill off an injured man," Taito stated promptly. "You really have lost your honor. I can see your credibility going down the drain as we speak." 

"How dare you… You mock me?!" 

Taito stood his ground and prepared his own ki blast to fire at Cyrus. Suddenly, Taito was picking up another group of high power levels. He turned around and saw a sword flying straight for him. Taito managed to barely dodge it at the last second. However, a hammer came up from behind and bashes against Taito's spine. The warrior is sent crashing down through the dirt. 

"Hey! What took you guys so long?!" Cyrus cries out. 

"Patience my young friend," another voice calls out. 

_"No it couldn't be them!"_ Taito exclaimed in thought. _"Not the Demon Corps!"_

The warrior lifted his head up and found a group of five individuals standing next to Cyrus. They came into view through the shadows. There was a jester clown with a pair of swords scathed. This was Piedmon. Another one looked almost like a demented Pinocchio with a gigantic hammer. This digimon is Puppetmon. Another one looked like a red skeleton with gargoyle wings. This was Skull Satamon. Standing next to Skull Satanmon was a massive squid-like demon. This digimon is identified as Marine Devimon. Finally, the last one was the largest of the bunch. This formidable force is identified as Metal Tyrannomon. These five make up a group of highly skilled mercenaries known as the Demon Corps. 

"It's you! I can't believe you would call these bastards!" Taito exclaimed. "You really can't defeat me on your own, Cyrus." 

"I call them my insurance policy. They are here to protect me from you. You see if we would have gone all out, I would most likely killed you on the spot." 

"Then why don't you kill me? I'm defenseless as we speak." 

"No because I promised these guys a fresh kill before the day ends. So I called them over to finish the job. Piedmon, if you will…" 

"Of course, Cyrus. Lord Burizalor will definitely make you his new commander," Piedmon said. "Don't you worry about this feeble human. He'll be dead before he even knows it." 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII Battle Theme)**

Suddenly, the Demon Corps gasped in shock as Taito rose to his feet despite all injuries. Taito raises his fists and waved his hand over to them. 

"Just bring it, fellas. Kill me. Let's get this over with. I'll even die a warrior's death…" 

"Suite yourself, Taito. You brought this on yourself," replied Cyrus. "Say hello to that slut of yours for me in hell." 

With that said, Cyrus starts walking away and leaves Taito for dead. The blonde turns and directs a lifeless glare towards him. He puts his thumb across his own throat as if he were an executioner. 

"Kill him…" 

The Demon Corps and Machinedramon began to fire away with everything in their arsenal. Taito took the fully charged blasts head on and was sent flying backwards. Along with him were the corpses of his dead comrades. 

_"I'm sorry you guys… I have failed… I couldn't avenge you…"_

Taito was sailing across the skies and everything in his mind quickly faded to black. It was as if he had already arrived at death's doors and thus his fate was sealed. Or was it fully sealed? 

**(Theme ends)**

Cyrus was satisfied at the dirty work and gave his approval to the Demon Corps. Machinedramon scanned the entire area and picked up no traces of ki. He nodded to his partners in crime. 

"They have been eliminated, Cyrus. We can report this back to Lord Burizalor. Our job has been completed," Machinedramon stated. 

"Such a shame that he wouldn't join our cause," Piedmon said. "He would have made a great soldier." 

"Feh. It really doesn't matter now. Taito is finally dead and I am now free. I'm free to make choices and free to serve for a more compotent leader. All hail, Lord Burizalor!!" 

**"HAIL LORD BURIZALOR!!"**

As soon as they cried out in unison of the tyrant's name, the group flew off into the distance and headed off to their spacecraft. From there, they would report back to Burizalor and inform him on everything that had just occurred. Cyrus had accomplished on what he had set out to do: eliminate Taito for good. 

Unfortunately, their attacks did not finish off the warrior. Taito slowly opens his eyes and finds himself battered under a pile of rubble. Even he couldn't believe that he had survived such an ordeal. He rose out from the rubble and crawled over to the corpses of his best friends. His eyes were saddened with grief and sorrow. 

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Beautiful Memories_)**

"Sara… Mimiru… Leon… I survived after all… I guess fate has decided to give me… another chance for me to avenge… your deaths… I will defeat Cyrus… and stop Burizalor…" 

Taito lifted himself up from the dirt and he started digging up deep trenches. He did this in order to give his friends their proper burials. As soon as he finished digging up the first trench, he picks up Mimiru's corpse and places her into the deep mound. He walks over, lifts up Leon and lays him into the second mound. Finally, Taito picks up Sara with a single tear coming down his right cheek. He gives one final kiss on her cold lips and puts her body into the third mound. 

"You guys. I will avenge you. If I can't avenge you, then someone will." 

Taito looks down and finds a pair of flowers that had just sprouted from the ground. He kneels over and picks out the flowers. He walks over and drops two flowers for each grave. He gives them one final salute and starts to mound their graves with a patch full of dirt. 

_"Don't you guys worry. I will not let Cyrus' crimes go unpunished. I swear to avenge your deaths with any means necessary."_

After mounting their graves with a pile of dirt, Taito kneeled in honor of his long time friends and comrades. He gave them a final prayer and sits up from the ground. Taito activates his scouter and picks up numerous power levels coming from within the regions of space. One of those powers belonged to the gutless turncoat known as Cyrus. He starts limping his way towards his space pod. 

**(Theme ends)**

_"Burizalor. You want us dead. Well, I'm not about to lie down for a gutless coward such as yourself. You turned Cyrus to your side and I won't rest until I see you two dead. Even if I die, I swear that someone else will eventually overthrow you. I swear on my partners' graves on that promise… If Burizalor does plan on destroying the Digital World, then I have to warn Gennai… I have to inform him on everything that will occur… I can't believe everything I'm envisioning is coming true… I have to at least prevent Burizalor from destroying the Digital World!"_

Taito heads off to N-Digital World to warn Gennai about the upcoming assault. With Cyrus turning to the dark side, things are not looking bright for the Digital Knights' future. Will Taito stop Burizalor before judgment day arrives? 

**[Preview]**

Tai: Hey, everyone! This is Tai here! We're coming down to the exciting conclusion to this mini-series. It's all up to Taito to warn Gennai about Burizalor's plan to destroy the Digital World. 

Sora: With Cyrus on Burizalor's side, there's no telling how the future of N-Digital World will be determined. It could very well be the end of the Digital Knights. 

Tai: However, there is hope. Gennai plans to escape to File Island in the eastern section of the digital galaxy with the eight digieggs and crests. If there's any last line of defense, these eggs will determine the outcome to the future of the digital universe. 

Sora: The title to the final chapter to Taito's Destiny is… 

**Taito Battles on! The Eight Digi-Destined are the Last Hope?!**

Tai: You don't want to miss this earth-shattering conclusion! 

********************************************************************* 

Coral: I hope you enjoyed that rather short chapter. Now we're coming down to the return of SSJ4T! All right, 17. I hope you've brought everything you have! You're facing SSJ4T's dark side! Have fun! ^^ 

17: Feh, he doesn't scare… 

[Out from the shadows comes a teen with a dark cloak with a black leather outfit. His boots match his outfit and his hair reaches down to his shoulders. The dark warrior forms a dark purple ki blast in one hand. 17 charges forth and goes for a fist. The dark warrior blocks it with ease and drives hi ki-powered fist into 17. 17 stumbles backwards with his eyes bulging out.] 

17: Damn you! I can't believe how strong you've become! SSJ4T, you will pay! 

SSJ4T: No, SSJ4T was merely my human identity. I would like to thank you. When you killed my human form, you've awakened the darkness from within. So in the end, you brought this on yourself. You can call Kanius. I'm a servant to the dark lord. Now prepare to meet your maker. 

17: O.O 

Kainus: Demon's Blaze!! 

[With one hand swipe, a ki blast is sent to 17 and nails him head on. Kainus merely walks away as if he had completed his mission.] 

Coral: Hey, aren't you going to give him a beating? 

Kanius: Until the next chapter, besides that blast is more than enough to kill someone like 17. Take a look. 

[As the smoke clears, 17 is laid out unconscious with massive bruises and wounds inflicted all over his body. Coral's mouth widens in utter surprise.] 

17: X.x 

Coral: Uh, wow… That was awesome… I don't think I should piss this guy off. Anyway, be sure to check back for more stories to be posted. Taito's Destiny is set to conclude with one final chapter! Until then, peace everyone! 

********************************************************************* 


	5. Taito Battles on! The Eight DigiDestined...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storyline to the Bardock Special. However Taito, the other four original Digi-Destined in this fic, and Burizalor are copyrighted characters of me. Don't use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Coral: Finally, the long awaited finale to the Taito story is available! I hope we didn't drag this mini saga on too long, but Kanius has been pretty busy dealing with school. He's managed to use some of his free time to finish up on this story.

Be warned, this chapter is the final and longest of the mini-saga. There will be some graphic scenes. One will involve a graphic scene with Cyrus. Be warned as you read this.

Well, that's enough out of me. Let's get this fic over with! Enjoy! -

* * *

**(Digimon Adventure opening theme "Butterfly" plays)**

**-**

**Taito Battles on! The Eight Digi-Destined are the Last Hope!**

"You guys. I will avenge you. If I can't avenge you, then someone will."

**(Play FF7 Aeris' Death theme)**

Taito looks down and finds a pair of flowers that had just sprouted from the ground. He kneels over and picks out the flowers. He walks over and drops two flowers for each grave. He gives them one final salute and starts to mound their graves with a patch full of dirt.

_"Don't you guys worry. I will not let Cyrus' crimes go unpunished. I swear to avenge your deaths with any means necessary."_

After mounting their graves with a pile of dirt, Taito kneeled in honor of his long time friends and comrades. He gave them a final prayer and sits up from the ground. Taito activates his scouter and picks up numerous power levels coming from within the regions of space. One of those powers belonged to the gutless turncoat known as Cyrus. He starts limping his way towards his space pod.

_"Burizalor.__ You want us dead. Well, I'm not about to lie down for a gutless coward such as yourself. You turned Cyrus to your side and I won't rest until I see you two dead. Even if I die, I swear that someone else will eventually overthrow you. I swear on my partners' graves on that promise… If Burizalor does plan on destroying the Digital World, then I have to warn Gennai… I have to inform him on everything that will occur… I can't believe everything I'm envisioning is coming true… I have to at least prevent Burizalor from destroying the Digital World!"_

**(End theme)**

The space pod closes up and takes off through the atmosphere of the planet. It takes off back to the N-Digital World. Taito would inform the Digital Knights about Cyrus' betrayal and Burizalor's plan to destroy the planet. He had to hurry, or he'll put every one of his allies in grave danger. It was now or never.

* * *

**Burizalor's**** Main Space craft. ****23:10**** Hours**

After retreating back from Planet Shiekh, Cyrus and his partners in crime arrived to inform Burizalor on the situation. Cyrus kneels before the evil tyrant and extends his hand.

"Lord Burizalor, we have eliminated Taito and his entire squadron as you per requested."

"Oh, did you really?" the sinister tyrant hissed. "Well done, Cyrus. You've just proven to me of your loyalty. I'm quite surprised you even betrayed your former allies just for the sake of gaining power and prestige."

"They were expendable, though I'd like to thank them for allowing me to work on their computer systems. I've also uploaded viruses that will destroy their computers and render their defenses completely useless."

"Excellent, now we can launch even stronger units. Their barriers have blocked out every one of my forces except the special task units. Gennai's armies will finally crumble before me."

"I'd like to ask you a favor, Lord Burizalor."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm sure I've informed you about this, but I'd like to have a new body. This human form is completely useless and I can't draw out my fullest potential. I now realize that a digimon body is more capable of exploiting its powers within the digital existence."

"You also forget that we can exploit even greater power outside of the digital world if given the opportunity," spoke Machinedramon.

"That's right," Myotismon said.

"So, it's a new body you desire, Cyrus?" Burizalor asked. "Hmph… Very well… You did play your part well and you killed those annoying humans. Machinedramon. Take our newest acquisition, Cyrus, to the laboratory. I'm sure our greatest scientific minds will transfer your being into another body."

"Thank you, Master Burizalor. Your reign shall live forever and I will see to it that it happens."

With that said, Machinedramon walks out of the chamber room with Cyrus. Burizalor turns his attention over the Digital World with a sinister grin. Piedmon sits up and walks over to the warlord's side.

"Lord Burizalor. It will only be a matter of time before their barrier will shut down. Don't you think it's wise you send us, the Demon Corps, to destroy the remainder of Gennai's forces? Without those meddling teenagers, we'll crush them."

"I don't see a problem, Piedmon. I'd like you to infiltrate their main headquarters and capture the crests."

"You know about the crests?"

"Cyrus was fortunate to report this to me beforehand. Yes, there are crests that will be delivered to a new group of children. I want those crests captured before Gennai even has a chance to find those children."

"Of course, my lord."

"Make no mistakes, Piedmon. If those children manage to get a hold of those crests, their digimon partners will eventually grow stronger. I will not allow anyone to oppose my authority! Do you hear me! I will not let any other power to overwhelm me!"

"Understood, Lord Burizalor," Piedmon spoke. "We will not fail you."

"See it that you don't. Once you and your men depart from the planet, I will prepare to deliver the final blow to the planet. No more Gennai. No more Digital Knights. No more Digital World. It will be glorious. Nobody will ever oppose me."

Suddenly, a BlueMeramon came racing into the chamber room and fell down in front of Burizalor's throne chair. The evil one turned to face the digimon soldier.

"Lord Burizalor, I've come to inform you that the planet's defense barrier is slowly being deactivated. We will now send in hundreds of units to raid an attack on everyone of Gennai's bases."

"Excellent. Piedmon, it's time. You and the Demon Corps shall find their main headquarters and steal away those crests. Don't you fail me!"

"Yes, sire!" the entire Demon Corps exclaimed in unison.

The digimon mercenaries quickly fled out from the throne room. They headed off to their space pod carriers in order to be deployed towards the defenseless planet.

Burizalor looks out through his glass chamber and watched an array of space pods penetrating through the planet's atmosphere. They were beginning to look like falling meteorites from a far distance. The evil one smirked and sat back on his chair. Myotismon approached the dark lord.

"I hope you're enjoying the fireworks display, Myotismon."

"I am, sire."

"That's good, because it won't last very long. This is a rare treat and it finally marks the end of Gennai's golden age. I want to be able to see that damn fool die before my glorious might. In the end, Gennai, you will realize that you brought all this on yourself. You should have never opposed me."

Elsewhere within the spacecraft, Cyrus and Machinedramon were heading down toward the laboratory. They approached the entrance door, until Cyrus noticed a space pod flying through space. Cyrus quickly picks up an energy reading from his scouter and gasped in utter shock.

"What's the matter, Cyrus? Have you had second thoughts?"

"No! I can't believe it! He's still alive!"

"Say what? You mean to tell me that human boy survived our attacks? We viciously slaughtered him back on Planet Shiekh!"

"Apparently, he survived. I'll have to put schedule my body transfer for another day. I'll make certain he stays dead."

With that said, Cyrus hurried through the hallways leaving Machinedramon. He turns to another corner and finds a Vilemon about to board a spacecraft. Cyrus viciously pushes the Vilemon aside and hijacks his space pod.

"Hey! That is my assigned carrier!"

"Watch your mouth, fool. I am Burizalor's new lead commander. If you ever speak to me in that tone again, I'll make certain you meet death soon. So, I'd cherish my life if I were you."

The Vilemon nodded wholeheartedly and backed away. Cyrus activates the carrier's launch systems and sets the coordinates for a landing to the Digital World. After typing in the necessary commands, the space pod quickly flies out into space and makes a trip down to the Digital World.

"He sure is desperate about this assignment. Something really must have boiled his blood."

"He wants to finish what he set out to accomplish, soldier," a sinister voice spoke out.

"Commander Machinedramon, are you aware of this?"

"Yes and Cyrus choose to take this assignment. Apparently, Cyrus hates that boy more than I ever expected. There will be blood that will be shed."

"Blood?"

"I predict that one of the two warriors will fall and the other will never be the same again."

"I don't quite understand."

"You'll see soon enough. Cyrus had better not let his rage get the best of him."

"I see."

_"Cyrus, we shall see if you are indeed worthy to serve our clan. Burizalor will indeed be paying close attention."_

* * *

**N-Digital World. ****23:30**** Hours**

The space pod, which carried Taito, landed in front of the main headquarters base. The pre-adult warrior made his way through the front gate and started to inform every guard knows about the situation.

"You have to inform everyone on the situation! Burizalor is going to be launching an attack!"

"But are you certain Cyrus has turned traitor and joined Burizalor's rankings?" a low class private asked frantically.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? That bastard killed my entire crew! You guys have to get prepared! There's no time to lose!"

"Taito! We've been just informed that the planet's defense barriers have been shut down! A large horde of Burizalor's forces are penetrating through the atmosphere!" another soldier calls out.

"What! But our systems should be strong enough to maintain the force fields!" Taito exclaimed.

"Apparently, someone had uploaded a virus into the systems. We'll need time to destroy the virus and regain control of the systems."

"What about anti-virus programs?"

"It seems someone had broken into our files and had stolen each one of the anti-virus programs."

"And that was another one of Cyrus' tasks. He helped you create that force field in the first place," Taito said. "That rat bastard! He had this planned all along!"

"What should we do, Taito? Burizalor's forces will attack at any moment."

"Remain calm, men. I want you to get every one of your units and gather at Sector A-46. I'm sure they will begin their assault on those regions. Hurry! We don't have time to waste!"

"Right away!"

Suddenly, Taito was picking up high power readings from his scouter. There were five space pods plummeting from the skies above. The warrior was well aware of the five major powers and could only mutter one response to this event.

"Shit…"

"What is it, Taito?"

"Big trouble! It's the Demon Corps! Move out!"

"They must have come to capture the crests," a man's voice spoke out despite the crowd panicking.

Taito quickly turns around to find Gennai with his sword intact. The teen could only manage to smile despite his mixed emotions.

"Don't you think you're a little old to get yourself involved in this?" Taito teased.

"Hey, I'm not that old. I heard everything about the incident on Planet Shiekh. I'm sorry about your crew. I'm sure they had fought with all of their hearts."

"Cyrus… I won't let him get away for his crimes…"

"Well, you have one more chance to avenge your fallen comrades. Our scouters were able to pick up Cyrus' ki reading from the eastern section. I'm sure you will want to settle your differences there."

"You bet I do. Now, what about these crests?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't informed you on the crests, but they were to be confidential."

"In other words, they were meant to be a secret?"

"Yes, until the time was right. Now is that time. I have to do everything I can to escape the planet with the crests and digi eggs."

"You're going to flee the planet!"

"I have no other choice. The future hangs into balance and these items are our last hope."

"Don't you realize that everyone last of our men are going to die! Burizalor plans on destroying this planet! You're going to risk the lives of a thousand of our loyal men just for the safety of a couple of unnecessary items! You're insane, Gennai…"

"I don't care if you question my actions, but I know what I must do. Our men will be avenged, Taito. Please understand that. I swear on my own grave that a warrior will overthrow Burizalor and restore peace to the digital universe."

"Gennai…"

"Unfortunately, you will not be that very specific warrior. But I'm proud of your efforts, Taito. I commend your loyalty. Now go. Cyrus must pay dearly for his crimes. Avenge your fallen comrades."

Taito replied with an assuring nod.

"You bet I will."

The warrior quickly charges up his ki and launches off into the distance. He sets off to locate Cyrus in hopes of slaying the traitor and avenging his comrades' deaths.

_"Your deaths will not be in vain, my friends. I'll stake my own life to send Cyrus to hell where he belongs."_

Gennai and his forces were prepared as the Demon Corps approached their headquarters. Piedmon came walking out from behind his crewmembers and faced off with the Digital Knights. The clown jester smirked and waved his hand in front of them. With a powerful force behind his wave, he sends the group of soldiers flying backwards. Gennai managed to hold his sword with his sword and rushes inside the headquarters.

"There he is, boys. I'm sure Gennai knows the location of the crests," Piedmon spoke. "You handle the small fries. Gennai is mine."

"Don't worry. We'll leave nothing left of them," replied Marine Devilin.

"They don't stand a chance," Skull Satan stated.

Piedmon did not hesitate to waste anymore time and walks through the front doors of the base. Several guards attempted to stop him, but he merely flicked them away by using an energy resistance force. The jester digimon was unable to pick any ki readings from Gennai. However, there was a sight that managed to catch his attention. The laboratory was just ahead of him with a security barrier over it.

"Well, it seems I've just found the treasure box I was looking for. That fool must been keeping those crests inside. It will be a matter of time before I deliver them to Lord Burizalor."

Meanwhile, Taito was still flying over the distance as he began to search for Cyrus. He was unfortunate to pick up any ki reading from his scouter. He grabs his scouter and crushes it under his hands.

"I won't need this piece of crap. I'll seek out that bastard's energy signal my own way!"

**(Play Inuyasha OST 1 "Shikon" theme)**

Suddenly, there were images that started to cloud the teen's mind. He saw images of his own comrades being slaughtered by the Demon Corps. He saw countless others being slain by Burizalor's forces. He saw every one last of the Digital Knights being massacred and dismembered torturously.

"No! The soldiers! They're dying! They don't even stand a chance! I could have just left them behind! Gennai, how can you send me off like this! No, I have to avenge my friends! Cyrus is responsible for the death of the Digital Knights! I will be sure to find him and kill him by my own hands! Do you hear me, Cyrus! I'll find you!"

Just then, he was foreseeing other disturbing images that clouded his mind. There was an image of himself standing near a lava pit. Followed by that image was perhaps the most disturbing and gruesome image a human being could ever vision. He visualized a burnt corpse lying next to the lava pools with perhaps the most twisted and horrifying appearance. It was the burnt corpse of Cyrus. His body was completely burned; his left leg was completely torn off, as was his right arm. There were barely any hairs on his head due to the heat completely burning off his hair. His face was nearly skull like and half of his face was gone.

"What is this! Is this what's going to happen if I settle my differences with Cyrus? I'd never imagine…"

**_"Taito._****_ Can you hear me?"_**

The teen turned to find a boy wearing a blue shirt, brown cargo pants, and a pair of goggles. The boy's hair was chocolate brown and spiked up with a pair of goggles wrapped around it. Taito looked at him and thought he was looking at a younger image of himself. He was mistaken. This unknown messenger was ready to once again speak up.

**_"Taito._****_ It's not too late to change your decision. You don't want to end up like a murderous mad man like Cyrus or Burizalor himself. You cannot lower yourself to their levels. You are better than that. Please, do the right thing, Taito. If not, then it will come back to haunt you for the rest of your life."_**

"Who are you! What do want!"

**_"A messenger from the future._****_ As a matter of fact, you saw me in your visions."_**

"Yes! I saw you with an Agumon! How can I not kill Cyrus? He killed my friends and I will never forgive that worm."

Taitio quickly looks back to what the Gyrogsmon informed him. These were the exact words the Gyrogsmon had said before his passing.

_Flashback_

"Now you have been given the gift to foresee every event that takes place in the future. Before you're very eyes, you will see everything that revolves around you're faiths."

**"I remember those exact words. He wasn't lying."**

"You will bear witness you're own destruction just as we were forced to witness our kind get wiped out by you're irresponsibility. You humans will pay dearly for your sins. In the end, I will die happy and you will perish. Do you hear me? You will perish. Ha. Ha. Ha."

**"Damn him! He did this to me! Since when do I deserve to be tortured like this! How can foreseeing the future events of these painful images be a gift! I don't deserve this!"**

"Now you see the future, my boy? All you can do now is wallow in self-pity. You're deaths will ensure that we have been avenged. You better make these last few days of you're life count, because destiny has chosen death for you."

End of Flashback

The pre-adult teen flies down and slams his fists through a rock wall. Every hit created dents on the walls and his anger reached new heights.

**(End theme)**

"Damn you! I will make sure that this world stays intact! I will ensure that we will survive! I will not die that easily!"

"Aw, are we talking to ourselves again, Taito?" an arrogant voice spoke out.

Taito turned completely around with his eyes fueling with rage and veins were already popping at the sides of his head. The source of the voice had come from the traitor himself, Cyrus. The arrogant blonde flies down and faces off with his former ally.

"You know you're like a cockroach, Taito. We step all over you, but you still manage to get up. I really thought we had done you in."

"I can ensure you that I will not die that easily. If I die, then you are coming with me!"

"It's a shame you won't live up to your word, Taito. This time I will make sure you do die. Machinedramon was a fool to think you would have died. Once I'm finished with you, then I'll become Burizalor's lead commander. He told me so himself."

"Shut up. I'm sick of hearing your voice. I will never forgive you, Cyrus."

"So be it. You've sealed your fate, Taito."

However, Cyrus was not expecting to what Taito was about to deliver. Taito quickly phases out from sight again and left Cyrus surprised. The turncoat looked around to pick up any traces of Taito until he felt a thunderous elbow shot to the side of his head. Taito continued this assault and viciously rammed his fists into Cyrus' chest. Unable to put up his guard, Cyrus received a devastating punch to the face and was sent flying backwards by a spinning back kick.

"I can't even touch him!"

"I'll make sure you do suffer, Cyrus! I will not let you walk out of here alive!"

"Are you insane! You wouldn't kill your own comrade, would you?"

Taito merely smiled and flies out towards Cyrus. The warrior snatched Cyrus by his left leg and slams him through the ground. Taito lifts himself up and grabs Cyrus' right arm. With one snap, the traitor's right arm snapped and bent completely backwards. His cries did not manage to penetrate Taito, as the warrior had a completely ice cold glare. Cyrus' right arm was rendered useless and a sickening bone was exposed.

"Damn you… I can't believe you! You're willing to stoop this low as to dismembering me! Do you not have a conscience!"

"You should have said that when you killed my friends!" he hissed. "You deserve everything you're about to receive!"

Cyrus gasped in utter horror as Taito snapped his left completely. It was bent at a 33-degree angle and bleeding profusely. Cyrus cried with tremendous pain and struggled to crawl. Taito walks over to a near by pit and looked down to find a pool of magma. He turned to face Cyrus with eyes full of burning hatred.

"No… you wouldn't dare… You wouldn't!"

**(Play Inuyasha OST 2 "Miasma" theme)**

Without uttering a single word, he grabs Cyrus and drags himself across the dirt. The dismembered enemy attempted to blast him with small ki blasts. None of which were effective as Taito completely ignored the painful shots. He was completely driven by a new motivation and that was to kill a former ally without restraint.

"You wouldn't! That's hot magma! Surely you're not… You're insane! How can you even live with yourself! You can't!"

Once again, Taito did not utter a single word and continued dragging Cyrus down toward the magma pit. Cyrus struggled to break free, but Taito held a firm grip on him. Taito looked down toward the magma pit and faced Cyrus. His eyes were completely fueling with the burning desire to avenge his deceased comrades.

"Sara. Leon. Mimiru. This one's for you."

"No! You can't! Please, I promise that I'll change… I promise…"

"You change?"

"Yes, I only joined Burizalor in order to infiltrate his space ship. I can get you any information that is confidential. Please, spare my life… They forced me to kill our crew. If I didn't comply to their orders, they would have killed me..."

"Is this true?"

"Yes, you do believe me, right? We are comrades after all…"

Taito looks deeply into Cyrus' blue eyes and slowly dropped Cyrus. The blonde turned to face Taito and smiled. However, the mood soon changed as Cyrus spat a spit wad across Taito's right cheek. The warrior had dealt with enough of Cyrus' antics and picks him up.

"Don't do this, Cyrus! I was only playing! You know how I love to joke…"

"Oh really… Well, guess what?"

"Yes?"

**"I DON'T BUY YOUR CRAP!"**

With a loud battle cry, Taito hurls Cyrus across and watches as his body started to plummet towards the magma pit. Screams began to echo throughout the landscape as Cyrus was beginning to suffer his painful end.

The scene was perhaps too gruesome even for a seasoned warrior such as Taito to bear. Cyrus wasn't completely thrown into the magma pit, but was close to it. His skin was now beginning to melt away due to the extreme heat temperatures. His severed right arm and left leg were had fallen into the magma pit to be completely disintegrated. Every trace of hair on his head was reduced. Nearly half of his entire face was skeletal and too gruesome to bear.

Taito had seen enough and looked out towards the base. It was severely being devastated by the Demon Corps. He looks back to the pit and sighed.

"My friends have been avenged. It's over, Cyrus. Now you can burn in hell."

**(End theme)**

As soon as he turned away, Taito takes off and heads back towards the headquarters. He didn't even attempt to question his motives and had avenged his fallen comrades. Cyrus would now linger in eternal damnation. The turncoat had received the well-deserved threshold punishment filled with pain.

_"Hang on, Gennai! I'm on my way! Don't you go dying on me."_

* * *

**Digital Knight Main Headquarters. 23:56 Hours**

The Demon Corps quickly overwhelmed the Digital Knights and there were no signs of any recovery from the onslaught. Skull Satan snatches a knight and grabbed a remote control from his hand. He then pressed a red button on the control, which in turn deactivated the barrier around the secret laboratory door.

"Piedmon! We've managed to deactivate the barrier. Those crests are all yours!" Metal Tyrannus calls out.

Piedmon blasted through the doors and looked inside to find the eight digieggs stocked up in a row. Piedmon waves over to a soldier group and heads on over towards the eggs. The soldiers turned out to be Mekanorimon. Just as he was about to grab the digieggs, there were eight objects that lay next to them. Yes, the eight crests were there before his very own eyes.

"Ah, the eight crests. Courage. Friendship. Love. Sincerity. Reliability. Knowledge. Hope. Light. Perfect, you're coming with me."

Piedmon blasts open the capsules and snatches up all eight crests and tags. Suddenly, he turned as he saw a hooded figure rush out with his sword.

"Piedmon! Hands off of those crests!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Gennai."

"Let those crests go!"

With that said, Gennai unleashes a sword slash. However, Piedmon was able to phase out and reappear behind Gennai. A black orb materialized in Piedmon's hand, which Piedmon used to plant on Gennai's back. Gennai felt the orb penetrate through his skin and he retaliated with a sword slash that cut Piedmon's face. Gennai rushes over and hijacks a Mekanorimon.

"Stop him, Mekanorimon! Don't let Gennai out of your sight!"

Gennai controlled the machine digimon and quickly flies over towards the digieggs. He snatched up the eight digieggs digivices. Keramon instantly went into hiding as Piedmon shoot out a ki blast. Gennai was able to manuever away and crash through the ceiling. With that accomplished, Gennai took complete control of the machine digimon and flies out towards the heavens. There was nothing he could do. He failed to protect the crests, but he secured the digieggs and the digivices. As far as the Digital Knights were concerned, he could do nothing more to save them.

_"My fallen comrades.__ I'm sorry, but I must ensure the safety of these eight digieggs. The future depends on the eight Digi-Destined. Taito, I'm sorry for everything. I just wish it didn't have to come to this. You could have finished off Cyrus sooner and we could have escaped together. Then again, you'd most likely chose to stay and fight. Goodbye, my friend…"_

As soon as the machine disappeared through the atmosphere, all that was left was a shining star of light. Piedmon cursed to himself for letting Gennai get away, but was fortunate to have captured the crests.

"Gennai may have gotten away, but I have possession of the crests. This is all that matters to Lord Burizalor. I'm sure he'll destroy them to ensure that no one ever takes them."

"Sir, we've just been informed that Burizalor is preparing to launch the final assault on the digital world," a Mekanorimon spoke up.

"Aw, it's time to waste this retched planet. It's about time."

"We have report that the boy, who supposedly was killed on Planet Shiekh, was seen heading down these coordinates."

"What? He survived! No matter. He's the only digital knight to oppose us, but he will not succeed. We greatly outnumber him."

"Piedmon! Piedmon!" a childish whiny voice screeched.

"What is it, Puppetmon? We're preparing to leave this planet. Burizalor is ready to waste it."

"Oh really? But I've come to inform you that Cyrus or what remained of him was seen in a lava pit in the eastern sector. He looked pretty bad… More like severely disrembered…"

"You mean burnt to a crisp? Is he still alive?"

"Barely, but he'll need life support back on Burizalor's space ship."

"Very well, then. Inform the special units to retrieve Cyrus and to take him back to the main ship. He's going to need a new body after all."

"Oh yeah. He did say that he desired a new body."

"Let us leave. This planet is practically useless to us now. We have what we need," Piedmon said while holding onto the eight crests.

* * *

**Burizalor's**** Main Space Craft.**** 24:00 Hours**

Looking on from his throne, Burizalor had received many positive reports based on the defeat of the Digital Knights. This merely brought a sinister grin on the villain's face. Machinedramon came walking in and bowed his head before the evil lord.

"Lord Burizalor. I have good news, yet I have terrible news to report. Which would you prefer?"

"The good news. I always want to start off in a good mood."

"Very well then. Piedmon has just informed me that he has captured the eight crests."

"Excellent."

"He and the Demon Corps are on their way here as we speak."

"And the bad news?" asked Myotismon. "You know how Lord Burizalor despises the bad news."

"Yes, it's about Gennai. He escaped with the eight digieggs."

"Oh did he really? Yes, I was able to trace his energy level with my scouter. It doesn't really concern me. Without the crests, the eight digimon will be unable to harness their full power. You do realize that do you, Machinedramon?"

"Yes, sire. Also, we've just spotted the boy that supposedly we killed on Planet Shiekh. He was seen alive."

"Oh? I'm not concerned. He's only one man against my entire army. He has no chance to win."

"And Cyrus was found burnt to a crisp…"

"What! My future lead commander was done in! Did that boy slay Cyrus!"

"But Cyrus was able to barely survive. He needs to be brought over to our laboratory. He always wanted a new body. So we'll transfer his essence into a new digimon body."

"Have you found a shell for his being?"

"As a matter of fact, we have found the perfect shell."

"Splendid, then we're set to destroy the planet."

"Yes, sire."

"Perfect, this planet was beginning to annoy me anyhow."

Burizalor quickly sits up from his chair and faced the window. He took one final gaze at the Digital World. He noticed a group of space pods making their way towards his ship.

"The Demon Corps have returned. Machinedramon, be sure to have medical staff take what is left of Cyrus and take him to the laboratory. We can't afford to lose him."

"Yes, sire!"

"Myotismon, tell Piedmon to report back to me."

"As you wish, my lord."

_"The time has come to rid myself of this digital world. After this, I'll simply target the eastern sector and destroy whatever challenges my power. As a matter of fact, I think it would be wise to seal away the Holy Beasts. Azulongmon and his fellow Beasts will never know what hit them."_

* * *

**Digital Knight Main Headquarters.**** 24:05 Hours**

Taito had arrived at the scene where the gruesome battle ended. He was completely horrified at what he laid his eyes upon. There were stacks of slaughtered bodies of the Digital Knights. Bodies were dismembered and blood had completely bathed the battlefield. Taito runs inside and finds no other traces of life activity. Every member of the army was slain, including the medical teams. He noticed that the laboratory door was incinerated. He rushed inside to find out that the digieggs were taken, as were the crests. Little did he realize that Keramon was the only digimon left within the facility.

"Damn! I can't believe it… It's over… The Digital Knights have been slain… It can't believe it had to start with my friends…"

The teen lowered his head and started to tense up. He lost Sara, Leon and Mimiru. Now he had lost the entire Digital Knight army. They were completely wiped out by the Demon Corps. Keramon felt the boy's power starting to increase at an extraordinary rate.

"That tears it… Burizalor you took away what was important to me… Now it's up to me to bring you down…"

With that said, Taito lifted his head and powered up with intense anger. His body was covered by a bright aura and he took off through the devastated roof. Keramon flies out of hiding and takes off to seek shelter.

**"BURIZALOR! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"**

* * *

**Burizalor's**** Main Space Craft.**** Laboratory. 24:08 Hours**

**(Play Metallica's _The Unforgiven_)**

The medical team started to cart away the burnt remains of Cyrus and took him into the laboratory to begin body transfer. The Demon Corps had taken a good glimpse of Cyrus and their expression said it all. Cyrus' condition was much worse than previously expected and he had lost everything that even resembled humanity. His appearance was completely grotesque. His body was nearly reduced to skeletal remains.

"Did you take a good look at Cyrus? I never seen anything so sickening," said Marine Devilin. "It's a by god miracle he survived."

"No kidding," stated Skull Satan. "So you think he's going to pull through, Piedmon?"

"He asked for a body transfer in the first place. So, consider this as a rebirth for our good comrade. His life as a human being has died the moment that no good human threw him into that magma pit. His essence will be transferred into a digimon body."

"Lord Burizalor really intends to destroy the Digital World, doesn't he?" Metal Tyrannus spoke.

"Of course, that's always has been his intention," replied Puppetmon.

"Demon Corps! We have an urgent situation!" an Elvis-like voice calls out.

"What is it, Etemon!" Piedmon asked.

Etemon came racing out from a control room and stops in front of the Demon Corps. He points out towards the glass window. The crew turned to find a ki blasts being shot and numerous foot soldiers being decimated.

"I think it's that boy that you guys failed to destroy," Etemon said. "Then again, I could be wrong…"

"No, it's him all right!" Piedmon spoke out.

"But how could he be alive!" Skull Satan exclaimed. "We attacked him along with Machinedrmaon and Cyrus!"

"This makes no sense," Marine Devilin stated.

"He actually thinks he can defeat our entire army," Piedmon said. "Just let Lord Burizalor handle this nuisance. I'm sure he'll destroy both the boy and the planet. Long live the Burizalor empire!"

"Long live, Burizalor!"

* * *

Taito let out a thunderous battle cry as his body was emblazed with a fiery aura. He blitzed through numerous hordes of soldiers and flew out through the atmosphere to face off with Burizalor's spacecraft.

_"There it is! That's the ship where that rat bastard is hiding!"_

Suddenly, another horde of soldiers came flying out and began to pile up on the determined warrior. Taito pushes them all away after unleashing a powerful burst of energy. He soon started blasting each of them with devastating ki blasts.

"Eat this, you damn turds! Send a message to your boss for me! I'm not taking this lying down! Hey, Burizalor! If you have the balls, then you'll show yourself!"

* * *

Burizalor took a good glimpse of Taito and his fists were tightening with anger. He turns to face Myotismon and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Myotismon! I want you to watch carefully! I'm about to demonstrate how to get rid of cockroaches."

"You're going to prepare your space carrier?"

"Yes, it's time for me to settle this once and for all. I'm through with this sector and it's time to move on. As long as I have possession of the eight crests, this planet is expendable to me."

"Understood."

_"Time to send you straight to hell, boy."_

* * *

Taito flew through the soldier hordes and noticed the ship's capsule top starting to open. The warrior stood his ground as a space hovercraft came levitating over the mother ship. Taito would only grin like a mad man as the evil one has decided to come out of hiding. Burizalor did not take his eyes off of the boy and remained tranquil despite the boy's taunts.

"Yeah, it's about time you showed up…"

The teen sported a confident smirk on his face and chuckled under his breath. A laser saber materializes in his right hand as he prepared to do battle with the sinister creature.

**"BURIZALOR!"**

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his a finger in front of his face and faced the teen with crimson eyes.

"It's over you murderous monster! You're spree of terror ends here! You're army killed my friends and the entire Digital Knight organization! As their last line of defense, I won't allow you to destroy the Northern Section and by pass through other dimensions to destroy the other sectors! Got it? Because I'm going to make you pay for you're sins. I'll die trying!"

The teen's hands tightened around his laser sword. He pressed them so hard that a trickle of blood started spewing from his right hand. He ignores the pain and gathers energy from the sword. Within a matter of moments, he forms a ki ball in his right left hand and tosses it towards the sinister being.

**"DIE, BURIZALOR! THIS ONE IS FOR MY COMRADES!"**

The energy blast came hurtling towards the hovercraft and was close to incinerating the being. However, the creature laughs maniacally as a massive sphere forms at the tip of his finger. The sphere grew with gigantic proportions and easily engulfed the teen's ki blast.

"No! It can't be!"

The being known as Burizalor tosses the apocalyptic sphere towards not just the boy but towards the digimon army themselves. The teen screamed out in horror as his life started to replay through his mind. Even after his life flashed before his very own eyes, he saw images of that same boy accompanied by the Agumon. He quickly visualized Burizalor going face to face with War Greymon and a golden silhouette of a powerful warrior stood in the background.

_"I've failed… I've let down the Digital Knights… However, I died with honor… I never turned my back on my friends just to serve this self-centered ego maniac… The Northern sector is gone… My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you… Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors… Burizalor must die… My time has passed… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged… We will be avenged!"_

With that said, the teen flew in defeat and was engulfed by the blast. His body broke down into fragments of data and the sphere quickly slams into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. After that, it exploded as if it were a ticking time bomb. All that was left was a large flash of light. The sinister monster could only look on and laugh hysterically at his accomplishment.

**(End theme)**

"This is excellent! I've reduced it to bits! No more Digital Knights to stand in my way! Now, Machinedramon. Myotismon. Our quality time in the Northern sector is finished. It's time we move on to the Eastern sector. There will shall continue our conquest. No one will ever dare oppose my power!"

The Demon Corps bare witnessed the entire event unfold. Myotismon and Machinedramon were also astonished by their leader's actions. A big celebration was being thrown within the mother ship as soldiers praised for Burizalor's triumphant victory. The evil one lowered himself through the open-door roof and lands inside of his cockpit. The roof closes up and the ship flies off towards the farthest regions of space.

* * *

**Inside the Mothership of Burizalor.**** Laboratory.**

A pair of insect like eyes widened as they scanned the laboratory room. The figure sits up from an operating table and stretches out. Suddenly, the figure jumped back as he caught a glimpse of his own reflection.

"What! What is this!"

"Commander Cyrus. Oh thank goodness you've managed to pull through with great success," spoke a doctor's voice.

"What! But I was done in! I died when I fell into the magma pit! I could have sworn that I would..."

"You were near death's doors, but I can assure you that you are very much alive."

"So, then the body transfer was a success?"

"Of course and we've disposed of your human body. Commander, the human known as Cyrus is no longer of this world."

"I see. So what body have you chosen for me?"

"We've managed to capture a Shadramon and we felt it was best suited for a caliber soldier such as yourself."

"Shadramon, huh? That shall be my new identity? I like it. So tell me, has Taito managed to escape the Digital World? After all, I remember so little after my near death experience."

"I have wonderful news to report. You'll be happy to know that Burizalor has destroyed the planet and that incompetent boy that dared to challenge his godly power."

"So he was done in… Good… Good… Finally, I have been avenged… Who's laughing now, Taito! I'm a survivor and you're not! I told you that I would be the one alive! I told you! Now you can join that slut of yours for eternity! You're meant to be together!"

"I can tell you hated that boy."

"More like dispise him more enough to kill him. I've been avenged. Long live, Burizalor!"

**(Play Inuyasha OST 1 "Evil Naraku" theme)**

Burizalor twiddled with the eight crests and noticed Shadramon walking into his chambers. Burizalor turns around and faces the newly revived warrior.

"Ah, Cyrus. I see you've chosen a new body."

"Cyrus? Cyrus has died. I am reborn as Shadramon."

"Shadramon, welcome to my clan. It's good to have such great talent on my side. So, tell me. What do you suggest I do with these crests?"

"I suggest you scatter them on our next destination. We are heading over towards the Digital World of the eastern sector. We can spread them over and make sure that no one ever finds them. I can ensure you that."

"That's brilliant, Shadramon. I couldn't have thought of that myself. I can simply ask Devimon of the File Island sector to hide these tags. As for the crests, I'll scatter them throughout the Continent of Server."

"You sure do know your whereabouts."

"I don't space travel for fun, you know. Alas, a dawning of a dark age has begun! The Digital Knights are extinct!"

"Yes, it's all about evolution and progression. Gennai's forces are nothing more than a faint light from the past."

"Long live the Corrupt Age!" the evil warlord said while boasting in laughter.

**(End theme)**

* * *

_From then on, Burizalor continued to terrorize many parts of the digital galaxy. Numerous planets were conquered and destroyed. The people of those planets had no choice, but to serve him or be executed. All of hope was lost without the Digital Knights to protect the innocent. _

_With Shadramon's assistance, the evil one arrived on the Digital World in the eastern sector. He gave the seven tags to Devimon of File Island and he banished them into the deepest parts of the oceans. As for the crests, Shadramon made sure to separate them in different areas of Server Continent. Burizalor handed the Crest of Light and it's tag to the Myotismon who resides within the Gothic regions. _

_After that, Burizalor lead his forces on an assault on the four Holy Beasts. The Beasts had put up a valiant effort, but were overwhelmed by the dark forces. Piedmon's Demon Corps helped to steal away four digicores and rendered the Beasts' powers useless. This would ultimately lead to Burizalor sealing away the weakened Holy Beasts. _

_There wasn't anyone who could oppose the tyrant and his forces. Eventually, his evil campaign started to influence the eastern sector. As soon as he found out that the Digi-Destined would arrive, he ordered every virus digimon to kill them without hesitation. Among the first to be informed was File Island's Devimon._

* * *

**File Island.**

Burizalor, who was accompanied by a Devimon clad in armor, approached the vile devil digimon. Devimon sat on his throne and eyed the tyrant suspiciously.

"Lord Burizalor. I take it you want to converse alone?" Neo Devimon asked.

"No, it's fine. This will not take long."

"Very well, my lord."

Devimon sits up from his throne and spreads his massive wings over his sinister stature.

"You've come to ask if I discarded the tags? Yes, they've been sent into the ocean. The children will have no chance of finding them."

"Excellent. I take it that you'll take care of them."

"I shall crush them! This is my domain! I shall not fall!"

_"Good, because if you do then you'll have to answer to me.__ Devimon, you are such a fool. You don't what you are getting yourself into. Eventually, the children will aid the digimon to increasing their power. It will be a matter of time before you fall."_

Elsewhere on the island, there was an activity occurring over near the forests. There was a group of eggs that seemed to have already hatched. Then, a group of baby digimon came hopping out from the bushes with digivices attached to them. One of which looked like a black glob with yellow dot-like eyes.

_"I hope you eventually come soon. We're destined to fight together."_

* * *

**Many years have passed since then...**

_The seven Digi-Destined eventually arrive on __File__Island__. They were ultimately introduced to their digimon partners. The leader of team, Taichi Kamiya, is partner to the digimon known as Agumon. Their Crest is that of Courage. He bore a big resemblence to Taito and even has similar traits to the deceased hero. _

_Sora__ Takenouchi, the motherly tomboy, became the partner for Biyomon. She possesses the Crest of Love. She is much like her counterpart, Sara. Both of which possess love for the ones she calls friends. _

_Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the lone wolf, is partnered with Gabumon. He possesses the Crest of Friendship. He shares little resemblance to the traitor known as Cyrus. However, this boy didn't seem to hate anyone within the group. After all, he does take care of a younger brother of his. _

_That younger brother is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. His digimon partner is Patamon and he holds the Crest of Hope. _

_Then there is the self-proclaimed "girly girl" of the group. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa. Much like Mimiru, her taste for fashion is no different. She adores the color pink. Her partner is Palmon and she inherited the Crest of Sincerity. _

_Of course, the team needs a genius in the group and that role fits Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. His talent with computers and calculations has helped the team get out sticky situations. He holds the Crest of Knowledge and his digimon partner is the wacky insect known as Tentomon. _

_Joe Kido is the eldest of the team, but he was quite cowardly at the beginning. He eventually realized his responsibility as a Digi-Destined and became an asset to the team. His partner is the witty Gomamon and he inherits the Crest of Reliability. _

_Through their journey, they have managed to overcome many enemies. Devimon of File Island was the first to fall at the hands of Angemon. Later, Agumon evolved into his ultimate form and vanquished Etemon of Server. The digimon were getting stronger after every battle. They ultimately returned to earth to stop Myotismon. The villain sought out to find the eighth child, who was later to be revealed as Tai's sister. She is identified as Hikari Kamiya. Gatomon, who once served Myotismon, united with Kari to help bring down the villain. This ultimately led to Gatomon evolving into Angewomon with the Crest of Light. After harnessing the full power of their crests, Tai and Matt enabled Agumon and Gabumon to digivolve into their mega forms: War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. By doing so, they destroyed Venom Myotismon and restored peace to the planet. _

_Unfortunately, they noticed that the sky was beginning to rift. The Digital World had somehow become connected with the real world. The Digi-Destined knew that they had to return and investigate the urgent situation. As soon as they returned, they noticed that the Digital World was out of proportion. _

_Tai and Matt eventually found themselves in a squabble after a fleet of digimon attacked their team. Matt argued that he should have led the team since he felt that he wasn't as incompetent as Tai. This led to Matt disbanding himself from the group and sought time to think about these actions. _

_Burizalor__ find out about the Digi-Destined and became interested to meet the lone wolf of the team.__ He felt that if he could draw Cyrus into his dark forces, then drawing Matt in wouldn't be any different. Ultimately, the tyrant personally appears before the boy and offered him a chance to become stronger than he already was. Matt wanted to become stronger than Tai, but never felt the need to kill him. That is until…_

"So, you want me to join your rankings in order to prove myself as the strongest in the digital world?"

"You can do so much more than gain more power, Yamato. You can ultimately become a leader of my forces. You remind me so much of a boy I used to know. His name was Cyrus and he craved nothing more than a chance to join my rankings. In order to prove himself worthy, he murdered his comrades."

"So you want me to kill my friends?"

"So, what do you say?"

"I…"

"I would agree with this proposal," a hissing voice spoke.

Matt and Gabumon turned around to face an insect digimon clad in fiery-red armor platting. Gabumon stood his ground and protected his friend.

"Don't be alarmed. I am not here to cause you harm," Shadramon spoke. "Yamato. I would really consider this proposal."

"But, how can I kill them? They are my friends…"

"But don't you seek complete power for yourself?" Shadramon asked. "Don't you want to become better than your rival? Hell, my rival died years ago and I've grown much stronger than he ever will be."

"So, you must be that Cyrus guy?"

"That's correct. I once had a human body, but this new digimon body has allowed me to exploit the full depth of my power."

"You sold your own soul for the sake of power? You want me to do the same…"

"So, what do you say, Yamato? Will you kill off Taichi and become the strongest in the Digital World? You have the potential to do many great things," Burizalor spoke.

"Matt? Don't tell me you're going to give in to their needs?" Gabumon said. "You can't! You're the Digi-Destined of Friendship!"

"Yeah, but I've been less of a friend. T.K. doesn't even look at me as a brother after the way I blew everyone off. I have to do this, Gabumon… I won't let Tai overshadow me anymore…"

"So, what's it going to be?"

"Burizalor. I agree to your terms, but I will spare everyone else including my brother. I will only execute Tai."

"Excellent. I knew you would agree with our terms, Yamato. Come with me. I shall baptize you to the dark side," the tyrant spoke.

"Just think of it as an honor," Shadramon said.

_"I just hope that this is the right choice,"_ Matt thought. _"TK, I'm sorry but I have to do this. I will return and defeat you, Tai. Just you wait and see..."_

* * *

_In the end, Matt agreed to Burizalor's terms and was offered a spot in the forces. He was eventually groomed to be the next lead commander and was greatly influenced by the tyrant's word. Matt was slowly becoming "baptized by the darkness" and helped train Gabumon to grow stronger. Matt now realized that strength was everything and that the weak had to perish. The darkness had completely consumed the boy to the point where he grew hatred for his rival, Taichi Kamiya. Everything since then would never… ever… be the same again. _

_It is clear Burizalor has ultimately affected the balance of the entire Digital Universe. Did his sudden appearance ultimately cause a shift of time and a new beginning? Was he even meant to be apart of the Digital Universe? There are still many mysteries to be answered and other worlds to be uncovered. All that matters is the fact that a warrior would eventually arise to overthrow the tyrant, just as Taito had prophesized. _

**_"My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you… Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors… Burizalor must die… My time has passed… I and everyone else slain by this monster will be avenged… We will be avenged!"_**

Will a new hero be born and carry out Taito's word? Hope rests on the shoulders of a boy and his digimon: Taichi Kamiyaand Agumon.

**(Play Digimon Adventure ending theme "I Wish")**

**The End...**

* * *

Coral: That finally ends the Taito series! Whew, what a roller coaster! As you can tell, the chapter was very dark. I mean did you really think you would have seen someone burned alive like that? O.o Now you guys have found out how Commander Shadramon came into existence. He reappears in the Burizalor and Digimon Kaiser Sagas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and there's a possibility that Kanius could write a new one-chapter chronicles based the events that surround this mini-saga. Maybe you could help give him some suggestions. -

Now Kanius can get started on chapter twelve of the Pharaohmon Saga. He's really sorry about it's late update, but he really wanted to catch up on this. Now, some of you have been wondering about the Dimitri Special. Kanius does not know when he will start working on it, but give him some time. He has a lot of priorities besides fic writing.

Make sure to drop us a line and check back for updates. We hoped you enjoyed this mini-saga. Until then, peace out!

(Update 4/25/05: Lyrics removed.)


End file.
